Desconectados
by BlackGSS
Summary: En medio de una partida, los servidores aparentemente se han caído, y han quedado atrapados 10 jugadores en su interior con una única misión por cumplir: Convivir. ¿Podrán llevarla acabo? [CaitlynxVi, DianaxLeona y KatarinaxAshe] Mal sumario, pero dadle una oportunidad!
1. Encerrados

**Es mi primer fic acerca de League of Legends, así que espero que le deis una oportunidad y me digáis que os va pareciendo...**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Encerrados**

Asestaba sus golpes con firmeza y rapidez. Gimió levemente golpeando por última vez y pudo ver cómo sus guanteletes destellaban tenuemente provocando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, ya estaba totalmente potenciado.

Continuó caminando por el camino empuñando ámbos guanteletes, llegando al arbusto de 3 salidas, quedándose un momento en el sitio esperando respuesta del invocador.

\- ¡Ahora!- Se escuchó a Caitlyn cuando Taric stuneó a Ashe, era la señal para que Vi saliese y se ocupase de ayudarla.

Trazó un arco de luz hacia Ashe tomándola con uno de sus guantes para levantarla y golpearla con fuerza sobre el suelo. Desapareció de debajo de su posición al observarla tomando la linterna de Tresh, pero Cait fue más rápida y apuntó con su mira a larga distancia dándole de lleno. Cayó al suelo y Vi pudo esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Buena cupcake.- Levantó una mano oprimiendo los dedos de sus guantes para mostrarle solo el pulgar.

\- Sin ti podría haberlo hecho igual.- Farfulló molesta, pero acabó negando con la cabeza mientras seguía disparando.- Gracias.- Murmuró levemente esperando que no pudiese escucharla, pero lo hizo, y aumentó su sonrisa.

Estaba orgullosa, hoy estaba siendo su día, aún no había muerto y llevaba ya 1 muerte y 2 asistencias. A éste paso luego podría fanfarronear.

La partida continuó como se podía esperar. Vi se dedicaba a ayudar a la impasible Diana contra aquella fiera Katarina, además de al duro de Gangplank contra el asesino de Zed. Tenía trazado un plan magistral por el invocador y el punto dónde ir en cada momento.

Primera torre de mid derrumbada. El top yacía solo con la torreta que defendía el nexo y el bot se había deshecho de ella. Se estaban empleando hoy a fondo todos, se enorgullecía de tener aquel equipo.

Corrió por la calle de abajo junto a Caitlyn, todos estaban defendiendo su medio, y era su oportunidad de derrumbar lo que faltaba ahora que nadie las veía. La miró un momento de reojo, ¿qué estaría pensando la Sheriff? Desvió su mirada para no pensar en ello y centrarse en la voz que le decía que atacase el inhibidor y así lo hizo.

"Tu equipo a destruido un inhibidor"

Pudieron escuchar todos en sus mentes aguantando bajo aquella torre todo lo que podían aquellos elementos, dando gracias de que Amumu hubiese gastado su super habilidad antes, si no ya estarían muertos.

\- ¡Vamos Cait! ¡Nos da tiempo a destruir una más!- Puso énfasis en seguir golpeando la torre. Caitlyn no estaba del todo segura pero siguió la voz de su invocador y de Vi, disparando a toda velocidad hacia la primera torre.

Cayó ante ellas saliendo disparadas de la base. Una flecha dio de pronto en la espalda de Vi haciéndola caer al suelo de rodillas, no se lo esperaba. Caitlyn se detuvo tratando de ayudarla pero la pelirrosa rechazó la mano y la obligó a irse volteándose para enfrentar a Ashe y a Katarina que ya se abalanzaban contra ella mientras la Sheriff comenzó a correr.

Trató de defenderse como pudo, era demasiado ambiciosa, pero aquella vez el invocador tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo en que Vi saliera corriendo de allí. Cargó el puño todo lo que pudo antes de que la mataran y salió disparada atravesando el muro. Corrió hacia los lobos y usó aquel poder de invocador llamado destello que le ayudó a cruzar otro muro y correr hacia la base. Pero Zed fue más rápido que él con intención de lanzar sus cuchillas contra ella. Un hombrecito lleno de gemas lo detuvo dando lugar a una nueva pelea.

Diana se lanzó a por el resto que se hayaban tras ellos, impactando de lleno con una Leona que trató de proteger a Ashe a toda costa. Caitlyn desde la retaguardia trataba de no salir herida y matar a la carry enemiga. Amumu se lanzó a por ello creando un círculo que los dejó en el sitio, momento perfecto para que Katarina comenzara a tirar sus cuchillos alrededor de ellos. Vi arriesgando su último aliento volvió por su equipó y creó un arco de luz para espachurrar a la pelirroja contra el suelo y que fuese aniquilada con facilidad, pero Diana no corrió la misma suerte a manos de Zed y estalló por los aires. Vi dio el último golpe de gracia a Ashe y ambas cayeron al suelo.

La batalla quedó en tablas. Ambos equipos habían caído y aparecían en sus bases.

\- Vi, ten más cuidado por favor.- Le sermoneó Diana levemente dirigiéndose hacia su línea.

Una fuerte presión en la cabeza de Vi le hizo caerse al suelo presionando sus ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de mantener la consciencia. Los entreabrió pero solo pudo ver todo cómo daba vueltas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¡Esper…!- Caitlyn fue a socorrer a Vi pero cayó junto a ella sintiendo que se desvanecía. Gimió levemente cuando impactó contra el suelo y el sombrero salió disparado.

No sentía su cuerpo, directamente era como si su mente se hubiese abandonado. Trató de ladear la mirada buscando al resto de compañeros. Diana estaba junto a su torre de inhibidor tratando de no caer sujeta a ella, pero acabó cediendo contra el suelo. Gangplank y Taric yacían en las escaleras de la base, si quiera les había dado tiempo a salir de ésta. Buscó a Caitlyn encontrándola junto a ella.

\- ¿Pero qué…?- No pudo decir más, cayó de nuevo al suelo sin sentir ningún estímulo del invocador… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Vi… Vi…- Unas manos la zarandeaban con cuidado. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y pudo observar a Caitlyn tratando de despertarla con Diana y sus ojos penetrantes fijos en ella. Estaban arrodilladas junto a ella y los otros 2 se hallaban de pie tras ellas observándola confusos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó tratando de incorporarse, la cabeza ya no le daba vueltas, pero el combate le había dejado cansada.

\- ¿Sientes al invocador?- La voz de Caitlyn sonaba con una pizca de temblor, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirrosa. Pero aún más notar que no sentía la consciencia del invocador.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?!- Se sobresaltó negando con la cabeza.

\- Todos hemos perdido la consciencia de nuestros invocadores…- Murmuró vagamente Diana con su voz suave y penetrante.- Pero no hemos vuelto.- Acabó intuyendo la pregunta de la pelirrosa.- Jamás había pasado esto en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí.

\- No puede ser…- Miró hacia la nada con la mirada perdida.- ¿Cómo vamos a volver?

\- No podemos volver… A no ser que nos saquen.- Taric se decidió a hablar con mirada triste, parecía que él tampoco había vivido aquello nunca.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué no nos han sacado?- La pelirrosa se encontraba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, no le gustaba estar atrapada en un sitio, y menos uno que realmente no existía y tenía límites que eran físicamente determinados.

\- Habrán perdido la conexión con ésta realidad.- Suspiró el pirata con pesar.- Nunca había durado tanto…

\- Bueno, mantengamos la calma. La voz de Caitlyn siempre tratando de mantener la situación, por algo era la renombrada Sheriff de Piltover, única e irremplazable.

\- Sí, será lo mejor.- Tomó la mano del hombre engemado y se levantó con rapidez.- ¿Habéis recibido noticias del otro equipo?

\- No… Estábamos esperando a que despertases.- Anunció Caitlyn enfundando su rifle a la espalda.

\- ¿Voy yo?- Preguntó ofreciéndose voluntaria a ir, más bien era una afirmación.

\- No hará falta.- Autoritaria como siempre, Leona estaba ya entrando a la base junto el resto del equipo que parecían igual de desorientados.- Nosotros también perdimos la conexión…

\- ¡Joder!- Golpeó con uno de sus guanteletes el suelo, haciendo un pequeño agujero.

\- Cálmate, así no conseguiremos nada.- Trató la Sheriff de nuevo de mantener la calma mirando hacia las tres calles que se abrían ante ellos, ¿cuánto tiempo iban a estar allí?

\- Sí, tenemos que guardar la calma.- Asintió a las palabras de Caitlyn mirando hacia Zed y su lucha anterior por el top, tenía que dejarlo de lado y así haría.

Diana miró a Leona directamente alzando las cejas por un momento volviendo a colocarlas en su sitio. La soleada exhaló por la nariz con fuerza y desvió la mirada, lo que creó una ligera sonrisa en la lunar.

\- ¿Y qué haremos hasta que podamos volver?- Preguntó Katarina dejándose caer hasta sentarse.

\- Convivir.- Sugirió rápidamente Ashe sentándose a su lado pesadamente, más de uno puso mala cara.

* * *

**Una especie de prefacio de lo que será el fic más bien o una pequeña introducción tomada como capítulo.**

**¿Qué creéis que sucedera con esos 10 personajes atrapados en una realidad paralela en la que tendrán que encontrarse cara a cara quieran o no?**

**Espero vuestra opinión ya que al empezar quiero ver cómo lo vais viendo y las espectativas que tenéis...**

**¡Un saludo y hasta pronto mis lectores!**


	2. Fisión

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_Aquí viene un nuevo capítulo que espero os merezca la pena leer, ya que empezará a tomar forma pronto..._**

* * *

_"- Convivir.- Sugirió rápidamente Ashe sentándose a su lado pesadamente, más de uno puso mala cara."_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Fisión.**

Todos allí se respetaban, se llevasen mejor o peor con otros, pero la mayoría prefería estar solo que rodeado, sobre todo Vi, que puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia su jungla.

\- De aquí no podemos salir y es pequeño, no creo que nos vayamos a perder por ir solos.- Rodó los ojos tratando de deshacerse de algunos, no quería tener que pasar todo el tiempo escuchando conversaciones que realmente la mayoría no le importasen.

\- Me parece bien.- Murmuró Diana echando a caminar hacia la jungla, antes de que alguien pudiese protestar, puesto que era la primera en irse.

Leona siguió el rastro del camino que hizo antes de adentrarse en ella y no pudo evitar suspirar ¿por qué era siempre así? Ya entendía por qué si quiera era capaz de volver a acercarse a ella…

\- Yo quiero mi cama.- Se quejó Vi sentándose en el suelo con la mirada perdida, Caitlyn la había obligado a quedarse, cómo no.

\- Yo quiero poder volver a sentarme en una.- Añadió la pelirroja retirándose un mechón de pelo. La Noxiana aunque no lo pareciese le gustaba vivir acomodada aunque había pasado malos tiempos, un poco de tranquilidad no estaba mal, pero no de ésta forma…

\- Qué ánimos.- Negó con la cabeza el asesino de las cuchillas que los miraba con desaprobación.- No voy a estar más tiempo con compasivos.- Dio media vuelta y se marchó como si nada, luego que fuesen capaces de decirle a él algo similar.

Todos lo miraban algo sorprendidos, aunque sabían que Zed no era de estar rodeado de gente, no tanto tiempo, y menos para convivir. Todo lo que sabían de él era que guardaba un secreto y que al menos alguno de allí ya había tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento con él por su sadismo.

\- ¿Y yo por qué me tengo que quedar?- Apoyó sus guanteletes en el suelo, pesaban demasiado.

\- Vete si quieres.- Se cansó de insistirle en que se quedara, que hiciese lo que quisiera.

\- Ohhh… El cupcake me echaría de menos.- Se rió entre dientes recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte del pastelito.

\- Vete a la mierda.- Levantó el rifle enfadada y comenzó a andar sin mediar palabra por la calle del centro.

Se mordió el labio inferior algo culpable ¿por qué siempre era ella la que empezaba y tenía que sentirse culpable? Resopló mirando hacia otro lado, no pensaba seguirla. Siempre tenía que protegerla para que la tratase así, estaba cansada.

\- ¿Por qué se ha ido Cait?- Preguntó Ashe dejando de lado que fue su enemiga de línea.

\- Yo que sé, si por ella fuera, a cazar a alguien.- Volvió a mirar por el camino aún culpable.

\- Debería de ir alguien…- Leona, ésa sabia persona que siempre sabía qué hacer y hablar de sentimientos, era… Demasiado buena.

La miró un momento tratando de saber algo, pero solo pudo ver una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos, que al momento desapareció, ¿qué le pasaba? Joder, ¿a todos les había trastornado la desconexión o qué?

Golpeó con fuerza los guanteletes en el suelo y se elevó sobre ellos poniéndose en pie.

Ésa Caitlyn… Se había dejado el gorro aquí.

Marchó por el camino dónde la había visto irse con el gorrito en la mano, ¿por dónde demonios habría ido? Últimamente las cosas estaban un poco tensas y eso la había entristecido. ¿Habría decidido volver a desconfiar de ella? Las señales que recibían eran contradictorias. _"Ni que llamarla cupcake fuese para eso"_ Bufó para su propio interior negando con la cabeza ¿por dónde debía de empezar? _"Siempre soy yo la que tiene que hacerle caso, podría escucharme de vez en cuando, claro, yo me quedo por ella, pero ella se va por mí, muy coherente todo." _Relataba en sus pensamientos, estaba algo cansada de la situación. Necesitaba saber qué narices le pasaba.

Decidió comenzar por el lugar más cercano y se introdujo por su jungla. Los lobos habían desaparecido, en su lugar estaba un hueco vacío de paredes altas de piedra que se veía tan solo que le inundó la nostalgia de hacía momentos… ¿Y si no volvían? ¿Y si se había cortado toda conexión? ¿Y si… Tendrían que quedarse aquí para siempre? Se restregó con uno de sus enormes dedos la cara con cuidado desmotivada, no era momento de pensar en aquello, no serviría de nada hacerlo, ni mucho menos le encontraría solución.

Siguió pues con la búsqueda, tenía que encontrarla, era cierto, no era momento para estar de riñas con nadie.

\- ¡Caitlyn!- Gritó continuando por la jungla.- Será posible…- Estaba desesperada, había buscado por toda su jungla y no había ni rastro, ahora le tocaba ir por la otra, a ver si por algún designio la encontraba por allí.

\- Caitlyn está en el otro lado.- Murmuró una voz a sus espaldas justo cuando se adentró en la jungla "enemiga" que la hizo sobresaltarse como si aún estuvieran en la partida y la pudieran haber pillado haciendo contra jungla. Era Diana.

\- Gracias…- Asintió agradecida, si tenía que ponerse a buscar por toda ésta acabaría hasta las narices.

\- ¿Qué tienes con Caitlyn?- Preguntó Diana apoyada junto a ella al muro de la pared, era muy curiosa y muy observadora, por ello no había podido dejar de reparar en aquello.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Con Caitlyn?- Comenzó a reír mofándose de sus palabras.- No sabes lo que dices Diana.- Desvió la mirada con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Creo que eres tú la que no lo sabe.- Dejó su espada en el suelo y se sentó mirando hacia el frente.

\- ¿Cómo?- Tenía que ir a buscar a Caitlyn pero aquello le obligó a quedarse.- No entiendo lo que dices Diana.- "Para variar" completó en su mente, no era nada nuevo que no entendía la mayoría de sus consejos, demasiado enrevesados para su gusto.

\- Ya te darás cuenta por ti misma.- Volvió su mirada hacia ella para mirarla fijamente.

Tenía unos ojos penetrantes, los cuales creías que te escrutaban con la mirada y descubren cualquier secreto que pueda ocultarse en ellos o no quieras dejar ver. Tragó saliva ante tal mirada, por un momento se sintió tentada a acercase a ella, como muchos encuentros que anteriormente habían tenido.

\- No me importa.- Murmuró sin más apoyándose con ella contra la pared.- Prefiero no descubrirlo.- Hizo una mueca con la boca de desagrado.

\- ¿Y a ella tampoco le importa?- Cuestionó sin más mirándola de reojo.

¿Por qué Diana se preocupaba en aquello? Bueno, realmente no pensaba que estuviese preocupada, simplemente tenía curiosidad, o quería ser amable o… Espera, ¿Diana estaba siendo amable con ella? Una sonrisa en su interior se creó al darse cuenta de lo que había conseguido.

"El campo de entrenamiento se hallaba totalmente solo, no había nadie y podría disfrutar de estar sola. Necesitaba pensar lo suficiente para no cometer una metedura de pata.

Una figura se hallaba blandiendo su espada con vigorosidad, sin titubear como si realmente tuviera alguien delante. Se quedó allí observándola unos segundos, más bien ella diría unos minutos, se movía de una forma magistral y elegante, ¿quién era?

\- ¿Quién eres? Sal de ahí ahora mismo.- La había pillado viendo como entrenaba, con una gran vergüenza a destacar.

\- Lo siento.- Se sentía azorada por la situación y salió de detrás del muro de la puerta.- Peleas muy bien.- Concedió observando a la hermosa mujer de tez plateada que tenía frente a ella. Una luz parecía concederle el aura que completaba a ésa extraña marca en su frente.- Soy Vi.

\- Así que tu eres la nueva compañera.- Le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo sin mucho interés y muy disimuladamente analizando la nueva campeona, cosa que puso nerviosa a la pelirrosa.- Soy Diana.- Añadió simplemente volteando para seguir entrenando.

\- Vaya, qué agradable.- Espetó sin más chascando la lengua, vaya humos.

\- Como si me importase, eres tú la que me ha molestado, estoy entrenando.- Frunció el ceño volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella.

\- Yo también venía a entrenar.- Bufó levemente acercándose a uno de los sacos que habían pegados a la pared.

\- Ah no. Yo entreno sola.- Se quejó enfadada.

\- Como si me importase.- Esbozó una suave sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a descargar derechazos contra el saco.

Diana rechinó los dientes con cara de pocos amigos y volvió a su entrenamiento con la espada en silencio. ¿Pero quién se había creído? Tenía suerte de que estuviesen dentro del Instituto de Guerra… Mucha suerte."

Sus episodios con ella se habían sucedido a lo largo de los meses que llevaba allí y para su sorpresa… podía decirse que… Había hecho buenas migas con la lunar. A medida que la había ido conociendo, los momentos de roce descendieron gradualmente, al igual que la confianza había aumentado de la misma forma, aún no conocía a la verdadera Diana en su esplendor, pero aquella mujer le parecía tan semejante a ella que estaba feliz de aquel acercamiento, y de que no estuvieran peleando a muerte ahora que estaban fuera del Instituto de Guerra… Teóricamente. Además había dejado su espada en el suelo nada más había llegado y la había visto… Si ése no era un gesto de confianza no sabía lo que era, aunque bueno, no es que la hubiese sentido mucho. Aquel lugar la estaba cambiando, por fin para bien.

\- Sabes, aunque no lo crean, eres más amable de lo que pretendes demostrar.- Estiró sus labios en una ligera sonrisa concesiva. Había hablado muchas veces con ella y quizás era el momento de ceder del todo.

Diana la miró unos segundos antes de esbozar una débil pero significativa sonrisa. Era la segunda vez en su vida que le decían aquello. Parpadeó un par de veces recordando la primera persona que lo hizo y borró gradualmente la sonrisa manteniéndola en su interior. Desde luego la pelirrosa con tal carácter había encajado muy bien con el suyo propio.

\- Creo que debería de ir a buscar a Caitlyn, ya se habrá dado cuenta de que se fue sin su gorrito y se escuchará el grito por toda la Grieta.- Rió maliciosamente poniéndose en pie aún mirándola. No necesitaba una respuesta, ésa sonrisa le había bastado, era la primera vez que le sonreía, al menos sin una burla antecesora.

\- Y tú más sensible de lo que aparentas ser.- Mantuvo ésa sonrisa interior exteriorizándola por unos segundos burlona mirando hacia sus guanteletes, haciendo reír a su compañera de equipo inevitablemente, que notaba como sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente.

Vi era mucho más… Persona de lo que había imaginado, de lo que si quiera había intuido, más de lo que ella misma sabía. Quizás algún día reconociese todo lo que ahora mismo se veía incapaz de reconocer.

\- Eh, yo no te he insultado… Peli-vieja.- Se quejó riendo entre dientes por ése pequeño apodo que pareció enfadar momentáneamente a Diana, pero acabó exhalando en una pequeña risa resignada.

\- Yo tampoco te he insultado… Peli-friki.- Le devolvió la burla sin permitirle dañar su orgullo. Alzó una ceja la aludida desaprobando ése nombre.

\- Yo no soy friki.- Su defensa era clara y concisa.

\- Ni yo vieja.- Alzó las cejas defendiéndose sin mucha inquina mirando directamente a los ojos increíblemente azules de Vi.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó de pronto la inconfundible voz de Caitlyn asomándose por el hueco en el que Vi iba a salir a buscarla.

Desvió sus ojos hacia los marrones de la Sheriff y trató de compararlos. No había comparación ninguna, pero demasiadas similitudes.

* * *

_**¿Y bien?**_

_**¿Qué tal os pareció? Espero vuestras opiniones en formas de review, sabéis que me gusta recibirlas y así me alentáis a seguir con la historia. **_

_**¡Un saludo y hasta pronto lectores!**_


	3. Nadie me entiende

**¡Siento la tardanza! Pero estaba liada con unas cosas y otras. **

**¡Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

_\- ¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó de pronto la inconfundible voz de Caitlyn asomándose por el hueco en el que Vi iba a salir a buscarla._

_Desvió sus ojos hacia los marrones de la Sheriff y trató de compararlos. No había comparación ninguna, pero demasiadas similitudes._

* * *

\- ¡Te estaba buscando!- Frunció el ceño volviendo su cuerpo hacia Caitlyn.- Luego te quejas de que soy infantil.- Chasqueó la lengua acusándola de su comportamiento por salir antes corriendo.

\- Sí, ya lo veo, ¿y para qué has venido?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja sin ceder ni una milésima, estaba enfadada, ardía en chispas realmente, ¿ésa era su forma de buscarla?

\- Me encontré primero con Dia…- Cuando quiso voltear para verla se había esfumado por completo, ésa mujer era tan sigilosa… Al menos sabía que tenía una amiga nueva e interesante aquí dentro.- Bueno, el caso es que…- ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba preocupada por su seguridad y el por qué se había marchado de aquella forma?- Se te cayó el gorro cuando nos desmayamos todos y te lo dejaste allí.- Disfrazó su verdad con una verdad a medias, eso debía de valer para que la perdonase por lo que quisiese que hubiese hecho.

\- Como no.- Negó levemente.- Gracias por traerlo.- Su voz sonaba neutral y limpia, ¿se había molestado en traerle el gorro hasta aquí? Ésa Vi… Tomó el gorro de sus manos y se lo colocó con naturalidad.

¿Pero por qué ahora parecía incluso más enfadada que antes? ¿Qué había hecho? Todo era culpa suya, siempre. Encima de que se había acordado de traerle el gorro, de que se había preocu… encargado de que estuviese bien…

\- ¿Pero ahora qué te pasa?- Sintió un cosquilleo por el brazo cuando trató de levantarlo haciendo un aspaviento y tuvo que quitarse un guantelete dejándolo en el suelo, no podía más con él, tenía los brazos agotados. Caitlyn se extrañó por ello y decidió ayudarle a que no tropezase con él cuando tratase de moverse. Lo tomó con cuidado colocándolo junto una de las paredes bajo la atenta mirada de su dueña. Fu, no recordaba que pesasen tanto.

\- Nada Vi.- Respondió sentándose cerca del mismo sitio donde antes había estado Diana.- Simplemente…- ¿Le molestaba que…?- ¿Crees que volveremos a… casa?- Preguntó algo aturdida otra cosa que también le atemorizaba la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos un poco más sorprendida, ¿acaso lo que le sucedía era que tenía miedo? Su tono sonaba algo tembloroso y tenía la mirada perdida. Se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior viéndola en aquella posición. Parecía tan frágil y desprotegida… Muy diferente a la Caitlyn de hacía unas horas que se alzaba imponente contra cualquier enemigo e infligía tiros por doquier si se atrevían a interponerse en su camino.

\- No te quepa duda de ello.- Hizo una pequeña pausa para sentarse junto a ella.

La morena agradeció el calor que le proporcionó su amiga y se resguardó por un momento en él acoplándose a su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Era reconfortante sentirla cerca. Siempre era reconfortante tenerla cerca porque… Se sentía tan protegida junto a ella que le proporcionaba toda la seguridad que a ella a veces le faltaba y la torturaba.

\- Cupcake.- Continuó esperando que saliera de sus labios un bufido de enfado o de fastidio, pero al contrario. No sabía en qué momento la idea de que la llamase cupcake le había dejado de molestar, lo que atrajo la curiosa mirada de Vi hacia su rostro, ¿en qué estaría pensando? ¿No la habría escuchado?

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de ello idiota?- Se separó de su contacto recibiendo una mirada de ojos azules que parecía posada en ella desde hacía unos minutos, la pelirrosa estaba satisfecha, no sabía en qué momento que la llamara idiota había dejado de molestarle, pero ésta vez, al menos, no lo había hecho, todo parecía normal, como siempre.

\- ¿Acaso sirve de algo no estarlo?- Torció los labios un momento para luego apretarlos y formar una delgada línea que automáticamente se suavizó de nuevo.

\- No te entiendo Vi.- Resopló recostando la cabeza contra la fría pared.

Miró lo era un techo vacío y sin nubes, quería ver las estrellas, la luna, las nubes… Quería poder subir a la terraza de su piso, contemplar las luces encendidas de una nocturna Piltover sabiendo que todos sus rincones están bajo su mandato y tiene que velar por ellos, sentirse… La reina del mundo allí arriba, era su pequeño lugar donde el aire azotaba su cabello cada atardecer, donde verlo caer el único día que tenía de descanso era algo satisfactorio, porque si algo especial lo conviertes en tu rutina, deja de ser especial.

\- Nadie me entiende.- Rió entre dientes tratando de amenizarla ya que parecía tener la mirada perdida en un sin punto de aquel odioso cielo, jamás se había parado a mirar hacia aquel cielo inhóspito, aunque bueno, nunca había tenido tiempo en un combate para hacerlo… quizás solo tuviese que cambiar de conversación.- Como a Diana.

\- ¿Diana?- Se extrañó el escuchar eso de ella, nunca lo había mencionado, bueno, ni tampoco a la plateada, aunque era obvio, Diana tenía una forma de dar consejos… Un tanto… rebuscada, la misma Leona se lo comentó meses atrás.- Últimamente te veo con ella mucho.- Murmuró volviendo a mirarla, ¿entendería lo que quería decir? Sonaría muy violento si lo espetase sin más. Pero… Diana era… Una mujer misteriosa e inaccesible, quizás a Vi le…

\- Um, bueno.- Se encogió de hombros con una ceja alzada que ella no pudo ver, ¿a qué venía eso? No se veía en la necesidad de decir nada más acerca de ella.

\- Es tu vida.- Dejó el rifle a un lado y miró de nuevo a la acompañante que tenía al otro.

¿Su vida? Claro que era su vida, ¿a qué se refería? La miró a la par y pudo ver un poco de… No sabría bien qué decir. No era buena para interpretar los sentimientos de nadie a no ser que fuese el miedo, nunca había tenido en quién necesitar interpretarlos y claro… Ahora no podía encontrar el resquicio para hacerlo en ella. ¿Pensaría quizás que podría hacer más buenas migas con Diana que con ella? ¿Qué la dejaría de lado? ¿Después de que ella misma se…? La tonta de cupcake.

\- De verdad, a veces tampoco te entiendo a ti.- Fue su turno de resoplar pasándose por la cara la mano sin el guantelete, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre una piedra, cortando el contacto visual.

Si ni ella misma se entendía, ¿cómo iba a intentar que Vi entendiese lo que pasaba en su interior? Aún si quiera comprendía el torrente de electricidad que notaba cada vez que su tacto la rozaba con alguna parte de su cuerpo, o cuando los zafiros color cielo que tenía por ojos la miraban empequeñecidos por sus comisuras fruncidas mostrando una sonrisa tersa y sucia, normalmente por hollín de entrenar o ayudar últimamente a Heimer en el taller.

No pudo evitar pensar en aquel día, en aquel combate, no era la primera vez que la salvaba, pero, aquella vez… Nunca había querido hablar del tema.

\- Nadie me entiende.- Copió su respuesta con el rostro sombrío haciendo un gesto en la comisura del labio derecho, lo estiro y volvió a poner en su sitio en un segundo.

\- Tampoco dejas que te entiendan.- Un punto perdido en el suelo eran ahora sus pensamientos, los pensamientos sobre Diana y sus palabras.

Su tono había vuelto a hacer mella en su consciencia, ¿qué sucedería si realmente hubiese atendido a aquel impulso cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué se había separado de ella tan violentamente? Eso no era propio de ella, ¿tendría miedo de volver a sentir su abrazo?...

No respondió. Un silencio embriagó la instancia y la poca privacidad que inducía a ello, desde luego no sabía cómo calmar aquello.

\- Al menos entiendo algunas cosas de ti.- La miró de reojo con una medio sonrisa pintada en el rostro, volvería a darle ganas de abrazarla.- Porque eres un cupcake por ejemplo.- La estiró aún más volteándose hacia ella burlona.

\- Mira, cómo me vuelvas a decir cupcake…- De pronto volvió a molestarle y sonaba en tono amenazante imitando la acción de la pelirosa en girarse en su dirección.- A ver, ilumíname con tu gran inteligencia, ¿por qué soy un cupcake?- Ironizó señalando su sombrero de copa que fielmente llevaba ya colocado, no entendía cómo había sido capaz de marcharse sin él.

\- Incluso sin él lo serías.- Rechinó entre dientes poniéndose en pie, tendiéndole una mano.

Suspiró y negó con una ceja alzada mientras le tomaba la mano para incorporarse, ésa Vi… Estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa desde allí abajo. Su pelo rosa caía como una cascada por uno de sus lados de la cabeza pero sin taparle la cara, solo un mechón salvaje descendía por su frente, tan rebelde como ella.

\- ¿Por qué entonces?- Insistió algo sorprendida por el hecho de que siempre había creído unido su apodo a su precioso gorro.

Tomó impulso, pero Vi hizo casi todo el trabajo por levantarla, poniéndole demasiado énfasis sin saber la fuerza con la que estaba levantándose Caitlyn, perdió el equilibrio y dio un paso hacia ésta, quedando cerca una de la otra con sus brazos rodeando los suyos para obtener ambas estabilidad. Incómodamente cerca.

Sus ojos azules viajaron por sus tenues ojos marrones que la miraban aún como si de un perro desvalido se tratasen, pero ella era más hermosa. Un pequeño hoyuelo se alzaba en ése momento en el que descendió la mirada y haciendo una mueca con la boca consiguió aparecer, dando paso a un precioso rostro, más brillante aún. Más…

\- Porque tienes el rostro como un cupcake.- Notó cómo sus pensamientos se habían trasformado en acciones y subía una mano hacia el rostro de Caitlyn.

Retrocedió parpadeando rápidamente, notando el rubor que se empezó a causar en ambos rostros, sobre todo en el de la morena. Cerró la mano y la dejó junto a su cuerpo de nuevo, mierda, no debía de haber sido tan brusca, ¿y si ahora menos quería que la abrazase? Joder, joder, joder, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Qué había hecho? Miró hacia otro lado y observó el guantelete, perfecta excusa para escabullirse de ése momento y de tener que terminar de responderle.

Cuando estuvo a punto de posar su mano en su mejilla pudo notar cómo quería que lo hiciera. Su cuerpo se había vuelto rígido y no le respondía a los estímulos que le había enviado. Simplemente, se había quedado detenida en el tiempo esperando a la acción que realmente quería que llevase a cabo, pero retrocedió. Sus pensamientos también. ¿Cómo podía haber si quiera pensado en ello? Ella era su amiga, Vi. Y ella era su amiga también, Cupcake.

\- Deberíamos volver, a ver cómo van aquellos.- Propuso algo nerviosa tomando su guantelete dándole la espalda para tener libertad de darse un pequeño golpe en la frente con coraje y morderse el nudillo de la mano antes de colocárselo, ¿qué había intentado?

* * *

**Hasta aquí la actualización de hoy.**

**Y me reitero, ¡siento la tardanza!**

**Respuestas:**

**Scarlet Abadeer: Totalmente haha. No me imagino en ésa situación en la que se me quede colgado el equipo y no pueda salir de la pantalla o.o**

**Natsukikocchi: Muchas gracias ^^ La verdad es que se me ocurrió cuando el servidor de EUW se colgó de pronto y me imaginé la situación. ¡Viva la otp de Vi y Cait!**

**KagamineIkume: Muchas gracias a ti también ^^ Bueno bueno, no revelaré nada por ahora, solo puedo decir que sí, es un CaitlynxVi, pero no más detalles del resto ;)**

**Yume swan 33: Oh, ¡me alegro de encontrar fans de ésta pareja! ¡Sin duda lo continuaré hasta terminarlo!**

**Y sin más dilación, un saludo ¡y hasta pronto!**


	4. El Vacío

**¡Nueva actualización!**

**Siento de nuevo la tardanza, pero ya sabéis, exámenes finales y blablablabla, un coñazo todo.**

**Por ello, aquí tenéis un capítulo el doble de extenso para satisfaceros... De ahora en adelante intentaré que sigan siendo así de largos. **

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Las cosas se habían calmado. Todos seguían con la esperanza de que ésas mentes "superiores" conseguirían hacerlos volver, sanos y salvos, pero el tiempo y la espera eran algo que no podían remediar. Ninguno sabía responder a la pregunta de "¿cuánto tiempo llevaremos aquí?", pero solo había que recorrer un poco el terreno y observar los destrozos de Vi y sus nervios por estar encerrada para darse cuenta que demasiado. La única ventaja al ser una segunda realidad y que el tiempo pareciese no fluir, es que no podrían morirse de hambre o de deshidratación.

* * *

Musitaba en voz baja mientras continuaba con su camino. Estaba cansada de tener que ver aquellas caras malhumoradas… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser ella la que pusiese todo en orden? ¿Por qué tenía que dejarse llevar y ayudar a los demás? Suponía que era su naturaleza y realmente estaba a gusto con ella, pero aquella situación se había ido de sus propias manos.

Al igual que sus propios… Sentimientos como podía intuir. Se habían desbordado hasta causarse un estado de no saber qué ocurrir o qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía sentir un calambre por toda la espina dorsal cada vez que solo sus ojos se topaban con los suyos? No estaba bien… Pero a la vez… Sabía que había sido ella. Le debía la vida.

Ladeó la mirada sin querer asumir lo que en su pensamiento se encontraba. La calle estaba tan vacía que la nostalgia la invadió, no estaba segura de cuántos días llevaban allí, pero echaba de menos poder estar en su habitación con Lulu pululando por allí para jugar con ella. ¿Qué tal estaría la yordle? Suspiró cansada penetrando dentro de la jungla, dejándose caer sobre uno de los muros paralelos a la calle. Los sentimientos eran tan complejos que no conseguía atisbar dónde se separaba un sentimiento y el deseo del mismo.

* * *

Sus dagas yacían guardadas debidamente mientras miraba al cielo inexistente. ¿Qué sería lo que había sucedido? Desde luego, llevaba mucho tiempo como campeona allí y jamás, en todo ése tiempo, había pasado algo parecido. Era como si… ¿Se hubiesen olvidado de nosotros? Por primera vez, la Noxiana podía decir que tenía real pudor y pavor por lo que pudiese suceder de ahí en adelante.

No notaba la presencia de ninguno de sus compañeros por las colindancias, probablemente todos se hubiesen dispersado, o al menos, la mayoría. Ninguno era de tener cerca compañía, cada uno tenía su pasado. Oscuro. Si no fuese así, no estarían aquí, desde luego, una vida apacible no entraba dentro del término de la Liga de Campeones.

\- Vaya, vaya.- Un murmullo a su espalda la hizo estremecerse, obligándose a sí misma a voltear para ver quién era.

Unos ojos rojos la miraban fijamente, sin titubear. Las pequeñas rejillas que tenía por boca se habían estirado en lo que parecía una desdeñada sonrisa que le heló la sangre, pero no se inmutó, se quedó impasible viendo el rostro del asesino. Otro como ella.

\- No me esperaba que una Noxiana tuviese miedo…- Su tono parecía cautelosamente cargado de sorna, no le gustaba ni un pelo a la pelirroja, desde luego, Zed era tan sádico como ella, o peor.

\- ¿Quién dice que tenga miedo?- Preguntó alargando su mirada, con advertencia en su voz.

\- Solo hay que verte la cara.- Sonrió de medio lado con ésos grilletes, era horrible la imagen, sin duda.

\- Tú la escondes para que no te la podamos ver, así no notamos que estás muerto de miedo.- Se cruzó de brazos relajándose al borrarle la sonrisa, quien las daba las tomaba.

\- ¿Y ésas confianzas?- Preguntó dejando escapar una risa suspicaz.

\- La misma que te has tomado tú opinando sobre mí.- Cortante y seca entrecerró levemente los ojos, alerta, no le gustaba nada cuando Zed echaba a reír.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?- Abrió sus ojos rojos un poco más acercando su rostro asesino al suyo. No se achantó, pero notó cómo algo le ascendía por la punta de sus dedos. Sus ojos rojos sin duda eran impactantes, y fríos, terriblemente vacíos de emoción alguna, para intimidar quizás. ¿Realmente sentiría?

\- Eso te servirá con otros. Soy una Noxiana, a mí no me asustas.- Le advirtió manteniéndole la mirada, no por nada era una de las mayores y renombradas asesinas de Noxus. Que cojones, era la mejor.

\- Vaya, ya veo.- Captó un cierto interés en su voz, ¿qué quería?

\- Zed, no soy estúpida como la mayoría de campeones.- Bufó suavemente molesta.- Así que dime lo que quieres.

\- ¿No te resulta extraño que nunca haya sucedido nada, y de buenas a primeras tras la llegada del nuevo campeón ése morado nos hemos quedado atrapados de los principales campeones?- Preguntó volviendo a su habitual rostro serio y su voz ronca y penetrante.

Parpadeó un par de veces escuchando sus palabras… ¿De verdad el nuevo campeón podía haber tenido algo que ver? Era un disparate, pero… ¿Y si…? Tal vez…

\- Eso es imposible Zed.- Murmuró parpadeando perpleja por la idea.- ¿Cómo iba a tener manera de hacerlo? Es solo un campeón más.- Decididamente era imposible.

\- ¿Solo un campeón más?- Ésta vez rió con algo de lo que pareció real sorna.- Veo que no has escuchado de dónde proviene.

\- Pues no, no me interesa.- Le cortó de pronto, no le gustaba hablar de otros campeones, personas, monstruos, o lo que fuesen.- ¿De dónde viene?- Pero ante tal ímpetu, se lo creó a ella misma.

\- Del mismo vacío.- Alzó lo que debían de ser un par de cejas y volvieron a su sitio dándole más énfasis, Katarina entreabrió la boca abriendo los ojos un poco más, atónita.

\- E… Eso es imposible.- Vaciló al escoger sus palabras.- El Vacío solo es un lugar dónde se destruyen cosas, no puede haber vi…

\- Sí que puede haber vida.- Ésta vez le cortó a ella el asesino.- ¿Quién crees que desintegra ésas cosas? ¿El vacío por sí solo? Te creía más lista.- Decepcionado exhaló por su nariz metálica con fuerza.

\- No me interesaba saber ése tipo de cosas.- Dijo únicamente sin sentirse insultada.- Además, si así es… ¿Habrá conseguido desintegrar algo de la Liga?- Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al imaginar a Vel'Koz destruyendo uno de los servidores.

\- No lo sé, pero, solo sé que seguro ése campeón es el causante de todo esto y…- Ahora hablaba con algo de rabia.- No podemos hacer nada.- Suavizó el tono, parecía resignado.- Espero que los invocadores sean más inteligentes que los que nos manejaron hoy.

\- Por favor.- No pudo evitar reír, Zed era una persona muy fría, muy distante, pero sin embargo… No carecía de sentimientos, aunque no fuesen del todo buenos o puros. Lo notó mirándola profundamente.

Escuchó toda la conversación con la mirada perdida en el muro que tenía frente a ella, donde hace un tiempo habían estado los golems. Apretó el escudo dorado que portaba siempre en la mano y apoyando la cabeza en la piedra cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar escondida. No había querido, pero probablemente hubiese sido peor si se hubiese movido y descubierto su posición, estaba segura de que era lo suficiente silenciosa como para pasar inadvertida allí. Y así fue.

\- Hay alguien que te busca.- Susurró en un hilo de voz el asesino. Ante los ojos de la pelirroja una sombra se creó junto a él y cruzó de pronto el muro, quedando al otro lado, en menos de un milisegundo, Zed como otra sombra, desapareció hacia la sombra que ya había perdido de vista, sin duda, ésa habilidad era asombrosa.

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir nada más ver la sombra del "hombre" o lo que quisiera que fuese, por lo que en un impulso se pegó más aún a la pared para tratar de que no la viese, pero rechinando los dientes, salió corriendo ahora que nadie le prestaría atención hacia la jungla, tratando de no asomarse a la calle donde se encontraba aún Katarina y Zed. ¿Vel'koz sería realmente el culpable? ¿No podían hacer nada de verdad? Estaban… Atrapados… O peor… Desconectados.

Cruzó hasta su sombra sin más, sin dejar que la otra persona que acababa de aparecer en la calle lo notase allí, aunque si era quien esperaba, ya lo sabía de antemano, quizás no había sido tan inteligente. Volteó de pronto la cabeza al escuchar un ruido en la maleza vecina, entrecerró levemente los ojos rojos enarcando una ceja al ver un destello dorado antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro. ¿Los había escuchado? Sería divertido… Estiró los grilletes que tenía por boca y se aproximó a seguir el camino que había dejado. No estaba bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

\- ¿Haciendo amigos?- Preguntó a su espalda una nueva voz femenina. Joder, ¿hoy era el día de a la espalda de Katarina o qué?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Preguntó al voltear, entonces se encontró con un cabello tan pulcro que tampoco esperaba, sosteniendo en una de sus manos su magistral arco.

\- El suficiente.- Murmuró acercándose ligeramente a ella.

\- ¿No te enseñaron que no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- Preguntó reprochándole aquello.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo tú tienes buena educación?- Su cara era seria e impasible, únicamente alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó tratando de serenarse, le ponía los nervios a flor de piel. Parecía una muchacha buena y serena, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Alzó el arco apuntándole con una flecha.

\- Lo mismo que tú.- Le dirigió una corta sonrisa que luego volvió a borrar desviando su mirada hacia la nada.

\- No juegues conmigo.- Se acercó a ella amenazante, con una de sus manos peligrosamente cerca de sus dagas.

\- ¿Recuerdas que ya no estamos jugando?- Preguntó clavando de pronto su mirada en la suya, con gesto seco, con voz seca, deteniéndose cerca de ella, lo suficiente para poder saltar encima de ella, pero no lo hizo, la miró expectante ver como descendía el arco hasta dejarlo en reposo en una de sus manos de nuevo.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo.- Asintió parpadeando con cuidado.

\- Creo que Zed tiene razón.- Comentó mirando hacia su halcón que sobrevolaba por encima de ellas, vale, ahora entendía cómo sabía de su presencia, mediante él.

\- Nunca he jugado contra Vel'koz.- Pensativa, recibió de nuevo su mirada gélida.

\- Yo tampoco…- Desveló aún sosteniendo el arco en la mano, apretándolo con algo de fuerza, no quería sacar conjeturas precipitadas pero...- ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad ya no estamos jugando?- Preguntó volviendo al hilo de antes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería.

\- Si estamos desconectados y morimos… ¿Desapareceremos?- La nueva idea hizo que Katarina se asustase realmente de nuevo, no había pensado en ello. Rozó sus dagas suavemente y pasó una pequeña cinta de seguridad sobre ellas para tenerlas bien guardadas, sin sustos. Quizás allí casi ninguno fuese de su total agrado, pero, no tenía nada en contra de ninguno, todos habían sido sus compañeros en algún momento, y al menos a sus manos, ninguno moriría.

\- No lo había pensado…- Musitó en un hilo de voz fijando su mirada en el suelo.

\- Veo que eres tan estúpida como pensaba.- Medio sonrió de forma graciosa, recibiendo la dura y asesina mirada de la pelirroja.

\- Puede que no estemos jugando, pero podría matarte si así quisiera.- En un instante, quitó la cinta de seguridad y se hallaba sobre ella con la daga desenfundada, amenazante sobre su pecho.- Yo que tú, me andaría con cuidado…- Sinuosamente movió sus labios grácilmente, después pudo tonar algo que reposaba sobre su pecho, una flecha que se había conducido allí a la misma velocidad, expectante a alguno de sus movimientos.

\- No eres la única que tiene reflejos, Noxiana.- Alzó sus cejas un par de milisegundos volviéndolas a colocar en su sitio. Sabía de las increíbles y limpias habilidades de Ashe, pero siempre la subestimaba.- Yo tampoco titubearía en matarte si así quisiera.- Sabía ella también que debía de ser fría y letal con la pelirroja, o estaría a su merced si así ella lo quisiera.

\- Hazlo entonces.- Dejó un centímetro más entre su pecho y su daga dándole espacio para acertar una flecha en su pecho, sabía que no sería capaz.

Alzó un poco más el arco y disparó una certera flecha que obligó a abrir los ojos a Katarina como cuencas.

¿Lo había hecho? Miró algo asustada hacia su pecho, limpio, no había ninguna marca, no le dolía. Comenzó a sentir un ardor en el cuello, se llevó una mano a éste y un hilillo muy pequeño de sangre descendía ahora por él.

\- No me tientes Katarina, o la próxima vez irá a tu pecho.- Le advirtió manteniéndose en aquella posición sin separarse de ella, dejando que dejase de confiarse por su aspecto agradable y sutil. Ya no era así.

\- ¿Por qué no me has matado directamente?- Preguntó alzando una ceja con curiosidad, la habitante de Freljord le causaba curiosidad. Aún más desde aquella circunstancia, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en tal tesitura con la peliblanca.

\- No quiero matarte, aunque si es necesario no tendría ningún reparo en hacerlo.- Dijo simplemente, notando como la pelirroja sonreía frente a ella, realmente, solo ella sabía que no podría hacerlo, no estaba en su naturaleza, pero si debía de defenderse… Su vida estaba primero.

\- Yo tampoco quiero matarte, ya lo sabes.- Desveló una vez más posando suavemente sus labios en un impulso sobre los suyos, fríos e impenetrables.

Se ruborizó al notar aquel contacto, cobrando por una vez color en sus mejillas frías y apagadas. Un cúmulo de sensaciones calurosas comenzaron a embriagarle el pecho, donde ya no le importaba que hubiese una daga. La arquera se separó bruscamente de ella con el corazón latiéndole con violencia, no, no, no, ¡joder, que no!

\- ¿Cuándo dejarás de negarme Ashe?- Preguntó suavemente dejando que se separase de ella.

\- Esto no está bien Katarina.- Negó tratando de disipar el calor que albergaban sus mejillas.

\- Es cierto, yo soy una asesina y tú una reina, ¿no es así?- Recordó sus palabras la última vez, cuando si quiera había dejado que la besase, ahora… Sintió una calma dentro de ella, lo había conseguido, quizás estaba rompiendo sus barreras.

\- Exacto.- Le dio la razón desviando la mirada.- No podemos…

\- No puedes tú.- Cortó sus palabras dando media vuelta de nuevo hacia la base.- A mí no me metas.- Con voz quedada anduvo sin más dilación, aparentando tristeza, pero con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro aunque la arquera no la viese por estar de espaldas a ella, dejándola sola con su incertidumbre. Pero estaba satisfecha, pronto, el frío hielo se extinguiría.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal os pareció? ¿Os gustó el capítulo más extenso? ¿Y qué me decís de lo que sucedió?**

**¡Os espero en las reviews!**

**Respuestas:**

**Scarlet Abadeer - ¡Hola querida lectora! Sin duda, no es algo que pueda responder ahora mismo. Van a estar muuucho tiempo dentro sin conexión, así que... Todo dependerá de cómo avance la historia. ¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí de nuevo!**

**Natsukikocchi - ¡Hola hola! Más quisiera yo que nos dieran RP cada vez que se nos cae el EUW server xd Éso pasará en NA, y similares, pero aquí... Nos aguantamos con un cabreo de la leche, por éso es tan criticado haha. La verdad es que me di cuenta de la extensión y tampoco estaba muy conforme con ella, así que... ¡Espero que éste capítulo más extenso os satisfazca! ¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí de nuevo!**

**KagamineIkumi - ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, ¡me alegra que te gustase! Dicho y hecho, también tomo vuestras sugerencias en cuenta ¿eh? ¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí de nuevo!**

**¡Un saludo y hasta prontito queridxs lectores!**


	5. Espiar está mal

**¡Nueva actualización!**

**Siento la tardanza pero estuve con exámenes finales, vacaciones... Un auténtico caos.**

**Así que en compensación, un capítulo con 1000 palabras más que el anterior... **

**¡Espero lo disfrutéis! **

* * *

La conversación que anteriormente había escuchado a escondidas, en contra de todos sus principios morales, le perseguía de un lado a otro mientras deambulaba por la jungla algo agitada. ¿Desde cuándo Zed y Katarina se llevaban tan bien? Aunque no le pareciese en un primer momento, podría asegurar que ambos esbozaron una sonrisa mirándose frente a frente… Sabía cómo era la pelirroja, pero no que se las gastaba con tales personas ajenas a mercenarios y asesinos… Porque realmente Zed, sí, era un asesino, pero nunca vio a alguien tan sanguinario según cuenta su historia.

Vel'koz… ¿Cómo había dejado la Liga de Campeones que se uniese a ellos alguien tan peligroso? Si era cierto que venía del Vacío… Quien sabría las atrocidades que podría cometer. ¿En qué sano juicio habían permitido que se uniese? Además, ¿cómo es que le habían permitido salir del vacío? Se supone que si es una criatura del Vacío, solo tiene como misión destrui…

Un escalofrío la recorrió por todo el cuerpo al imaginar al monstruo rosado que se había cruzado un par de veces, cuyo ojo parecía perseguirte y mantener la mirada fija en ti, como si te vigilase. Se apoyó contra uno de los muros tratando de normalizar su respiración agitada, todo estaría bien. Todo estaría bien…

Mordió su labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo. Estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas, no podía acusar a alguien así por así sin saber si quiera si era cierto, era eso, más que una conjetura, conjetura que al pensarlo, sosegó su corazón. Sí, era una posibilidad de tantas que existían.

¿Y si simplemente había sobrepasado todo aquello a los invocadores? ¿Y si se les había salido de control? ¿Y si tratando a ser Dioses para crear una realidad virtual hayan fracasado de pronto, con ellos dentro?

Sus pensamientos asfixiantes se cortaron de pronto. Un murmullo a lo lejos le obligó a quedarse quieta aferrada al escudo y su espada mirando hacia ambos lados. No había nadie. Se le cortó la respiración. Otro leve murmullo. El bello de la nuca se le erizó a la joven que aterrorizada y confundida se apretó contra la piedra que tenía a su espalda. ¿Qué demonios era aquello?

\- ¿Quién es?- Recuperó toda la compostura que pudo aún sin separarse de lo que le brindaba algo de seguridad.

Silencio. Nadie contestó. Tragó saliva intentando volver en sí misma. Habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Sí, lo mejor era volver con el resto. Se separó rápidamente de ésta y con paso decidido se encaminó por el arbusto hacia la base donde se supone que alguien se encontraría allí.

\- ¿Nadie te dijo que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- Una figura negra con ojos rojos, como una sombra, apareció justo al pisar dentro de la maleza, junto una sonrisa metálica que le ahogó un grito retrocediendo hacia atrás para salir de allí. ¿Qué…?

Tropezó al tratar de hacerlo, teniendo la suerte de poder apoyarse en el escudo para no caer y lamentar su torpeza. Una risa socarrona y amarga emergió de ésa desdentada boca, helándole la poca sangre en sus cabales que le quedaba. Consiguió dar un par de pasos más hacia atrás, teniendo la intención de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero en ése mismo momento, la sombra comenzó a avanzar hacia ella con pasos sinuosos y amenazantes, sin darle oportunidad a escapar.

\- Y-Yo, lo s-siento.- Tartamudeó por lo bajo dando pasos muy lentos hacia atrás.

\- Uy… ¿Así que con un lo siento todo está perdonado no?- Preguntó desapareciendo en una sombra que detuvo a Leona.- Éste no es tu pueblo, guerrera solar.- Murmuró tras ella con cuidado, haciendo que sorprendida y con miedo se voltease hacia él con rapidez. Estaba en desventaja, no podía luchar contra él y ambos lo sabían, por eso tomó aire tratando de mantener la compostura y aparentar firmeza.

\- De verdad, no quería hacerlo, yo…- Trató de disculparse por segunda vez apurada, quería salir corriendo y no tener que mirarle más su espantosa cara.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo escuchaste?- Volvió a preguntar cortando sus palabras secamente.

\- Solo pasé por allí un momento y-y no escuché casi nada.- Vaciló hablando con rapidez, tratando de sonar convincente.

\- Así que los Solari también mienten…- Rió de la misma forma desdentada que antes, erizando el bello de Leona de la peor manera que conocía.- Creo que necesitas un escarmiento…- Estiró aún más su intento de sonrisa, notando como el terror de la Solari era palpante en el ambiente.

La joven levantó el escudo justo en el instante propicio, escuchando como una cuchilla impactaba sobre él de forma chirriante. Comenzó a correr tratando de salir a la calle principal.

\- ¿Crees que puedes huir de mi?- Burlón apareció frente a ella girando sobre sí mismo los brazos en un gesto de cuchillas giratorias ralentizándola a la vez que la hizo retroceder de la sorpresa, haciéndole perder un instante el equilibrio, no quería ser picadillo. Alzó su espada dándole un ligero empujón que lo dejó clavado en el sitio unos segundos mientras seguía tratando de escapar, era la única forma que podía hacerlo.

\- Mala idea…- Se quejó burlón pero algo fastidiado ya que había tenido que volver a usar su habilidad. Un rayo de luz cegó al asesino, pero éste sin permitirse errar se lanzó con sus cuchillas sobre Leona, acertando cada una de ellas en su rasgada armadura.

Inevitablemente, la Solari trató de defenderse, esquivó cada cuchilla que podía, pero no fue suficiente.

\- Sabes, no me sería nada fácil matarte aquí, ahora mismo…- Un susurro en su oído la dejó paralizada contra el muro. Zed estaba totalmente pegado a ella con una de sus cuchillas peligrosamente cerca de su garganta. Podía sentir como el acero notaría cada palpitación de ésta.

Había sido mala idea enfrentarlo, pero, estaba tan cerca de la calle central… Tragó saliva apretando los dientes. Movió la espada hacia arriba en un rápido movimiento, pero el escudo se quedó atorado dónde el asesino previniendo su habilidad definitiva hizo.

\- Insensata…- La daga se apretó aún más contra su garganta, haciéndola soltar un leve gemido ahogado, estaba muy afilada, demasiado tentativa. Su vida pendía de un hilo, y no de la persona que desearía.

\- Baja ésa sucia navaja y suéltala.- Una voz femenina dura y autoritaria habló tras el asesino y un claro de luz se apareció sobre Leona. Muy difusa para ella que apenas podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese sentir en cada latido la navaja reposando sobre su cuello, pero estaba tremendamente agradecida de su aparición y coraje.- Ahora mismo.- Añadió levantando su espada contra la espalda de Zed.

\- Qué conmovedor.- Rió ligeramente aún disfrutando del miedo de la Solari.- ¿No es ésta acaso una de las que te torturaron e iban a asesinarte?- Cuestionó el asesino entrando en terreno pantanoso, Leona trató de estirar la cabeza para ver lo que no podía creer a voz de Zed, pero por el contrario, solo se acongojó y se hizo más pequeña.- ¿Quieres matarla con tus propias manos?

No dijo nada. No se oyó respuesta ninguna. La Solari pudo ver una sonrisa satisfecha en el que parecía iba a ser su asesino, sanguinaria, feliz de ver su propio sufrimiento, deleitándose con la demora del momento.

\- No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces.- Volvió a decir la mujer con sequedad entre dientes, realmente tosca.

\- Ni a mí dejar las cosas a medias.- Murmuró por lo bajo sin dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Tu decisión es.- En un instante, apretó aún más el frío acero contra el metálico de Zed sin tambalear, por un momento se preguntó si realmente podía sentir la frialdad de ésta, pero tampoco le importaba, tentando a la suerte, aunque tuviese que luchar con el asesino.

\- Hoy no será tu día Solari.- Habló tras un breve silencio en el que barajó sus posibilidades. Podía solo contra Leona, pero contra ella… Era una digna oponente, y no quería perder su vida o alguna extremidad por su culpa.- Pero ten por seguro, que acabo lo que dejo a medias.- Susurró en su oído antes de lanzar una sombra contra el muro y desaparecer como la oscuridad que era.

Una gran bocanada de aire fue tomada por su garganta. Se llevó la mano de la espada al cuello buscando alguna herida. No podía creérselo. Estaba viva. Sus piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Su escudo, ahora libre, se apoyó el suelo dándole la fuerza que necesitaba para descansar su espalda en la pared mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Miró hacia el frente ahora viendo a su salvadora.

¿De verdad ella le había salvado? ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Diana…?- Consiguió dejar escapar un suave murmullo quedado y agitado. La Lunari se alzaba ante ella aún en todo su esplendor, posaba la hoja de su espada sobre el suelo para apoyarse ligeramente. Sus ojos como dos perlas lunares estaban fijos en su cuello y en su cuerpo, analizando rápidamente alguna herida que le pudiese haber ocasionada, para después mirarla a los ojos cuando la llamó.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios aún confundida por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Por qué diantres la había salvado cuando ella no fue a hacer lo mismo en aquel tiempo?

Había sido un impulso. Había visto a Leona en peligro y no había sido capaz de quedarse a un lado. Un torrente de ira e incertidumbre crecía desde lo más hondo de ella, ¿y si no hubiese estado por ahí cerca? ¿Hubiese muerto? La continuó mirando unos segundos, estaba tan confundida como ella, tampoco entendía por qué acababa de hacer aquello si se suponía que la quería ver muerta..

\- Sí…- Susurró anonadada.

Una sensación agradable la recorrió ésta vez. Irremediablemente agradable y renovable que la confundió aún más. ¿Era aquello lo que una vez Vi trató de decirle tras un encuentro brusco que tuvo la Lunari con Leona? Tomó aire reflexiva, acababa de cagarla hasta el fondo.

\- ¿Por qué me has salvado Diana…?- Preguntó en un ligero hilo de voz lleno de incertidumbre, la miraba con miedo, con real confusión.

No era la primera vez que había salvado su vida dentro del juego. Pero técnicamente ahora no estaban dentro del juego, estaban en una especie de 'universo paralelo' al suyo propio dónde ellos mismos interactuaban libremente sin ningún invocador que les ordenase qué hacer, y que aún así más de una vez se había esforzado en desobedecerlos para salvarla. Ahora, se sentía perdida, siempre le daba la razón a que era por el bien del juego… No sabía qué pensar, qué contestarle. Su nombre pronunciado en su voz parecía una tenue melodía que se colaba por cada poro de su piel, pero con miedo se quedaba a flor de piel. Entendía que la odiase, lo entendía, ella los odiaba por haber matado a todo su pueblo, pero en el fondo de su corazón le dolía lo insólito.

\- No debí de haberlo hecho, eres una Solari.- Respondió con el tono cargado desprecio.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?- Tragó saliva sin dejar su brazo a torcer.- Podrías haberme dejado morir, sería una Solari menos que matar.

\- No sé por qué lo hice.- Confesó sin más dejando aún más confundida a la solar, quizás decepcionada.

\- ¿No sabes por qué mataste a todo mi pueblo, o no sabes por qué me salvaste a mí?- Habló la voz de Leona dolida, desde el fondo de su corazón, explotó, simplemente explotó, siempre había necesitado una maldita respuesta, pues jamás entendería por qué mató a todo su pueblo si le dio una oportunidad aún siendo una Lunari...

\- Sé por qué maté a todo tu pueblo, y lo volvería a hacer si las circunstancias fuesen las mismas, con la misma sangre fría y todas ésas muertes, no me detendría, ni me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, era lo que merecían.- Su voz cargada de asco y una pizca de dolor. Entrecerró los ojos mientras habló, ¿de verdad nadie le contó lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerle? Claro, seguro nadie lo sabría, ni tampoco le interesaba ir contándolo y menos a la genuina guerrera del Sol.- Y tú eres igual que ellos, aunque no sé por qué no dejé que te matara.

Se sentía confundida y llena de ira, no sabía cómo comportarse ante sus palabras, ¿tan cínica y sádica era que se ponía incluso a la altura de Zed? ¡¿Qué podrían haberle hecho para matarlos a todos?! Era inconcebible, era… era…

\- Eres… Eres…- Masculló entre dientes hundida en la ira.- ¡Mi pueblo te dio una oportunidad! Para vivir con nosotros y tú… Los mataste a todos por ser diferentes a ti… Porque te… Poseyó la Luna.- La acusó también llena de tristeza, de melancolía, de recuerdos…

\- No sabes de lo que hablas.- Aquello se le empezó a ir de las manos, apretó los dientes y también su espada.- ¡No tienes ni la más ligera idea de lo que me hicieron por creer en la Luna en vez de ése estúpido Sol! ¡Solo por no ser como ellos! ¡Y tú no estuviste ahí para ver lo que sucedió!- Sus ojos centelleaban pequeños haces de luz blancos mientras sonaba aún herida.

Leona enmudeció al instante al escuchar las palabras de la Lunari que jamás se había dignado a continuarle la conversación, si quiera tras un ligero 'hola' por pura cortesía cuando se habían cruzado. Miró directamente a sus ojos, desprendían destellos de luz, como si acabasen de encender dos bombillas blancas del más puro material. Pero aquellas pequeñas chispas de luz, no parecían danzar al son del color que llevaban, parecían cruzarse con odio, con inquina, buscando dañarse entre ellas. Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. ¿No sabría de lo que hablaba? ¿Realmente… Le habían hecho daño…? ¿Su pueblo, al que tanto amaba, le habría mentido? Sus últimas palabras le hicieron mirarla con más profundidad, ¿le habría herido ella?

\- ¡Pues dime qué te hicieron!- Preguntó ahora exasperada, necesitando saber al menos su verdad, la verdad de lo que había sucedido.

\- Da igual lo que yo te diga Leona.- Negó suavemente Diana recuperando la compostura y su color plateado de ojos.- Tú eres una Solari, ¿por qué ibas a creerme?

Miró hacia el suelo unos segundos. Sus caminos se separaron hace tiempo.

"La aún Solari jugaba con un par de hojas recién caídas, tratando de unir sus rabillos, cuantos más mejor. Recordaba haberla observado por días. Una extraña chica, con los cabellos totalmente plateados, jamás hubo visto unos de tal color en alguien tan joven, solo en los ancianos del pueblo. Día tras día, se la encontraba en el mismo sitio, a la misma hora, y la curiosidad pudo crecer en lo que un día una chica inocente fue.

\- Hola.- Habló tras la pelo platino, haciéndole apartar un momento su atención de su tarea para acoger sus entonces ojos miel.

\- Hola.- Le había copiado el saludo dejando sus hojas en el suelo, la había escrutado con la mirada y si quiera se había inmutado.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó inocentemente poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado.

\- Diana.- Le respondió entonces con su nombre y una pequeña sonrisilla que le hizo copiar otra en su rostro.- ¿Y tú?

\- Leona.- Mantuvo la sonrisa estirándola un poco más.- ¿Qué es lo que haces?

\- Hacer una graaaaaaan cadena de hojas, cuanto más larga sea la cadena más lejos llegará.- Explicó con inocencia mientras volvió a tomar las hojas, huniéndolas de nuevo.- ¿Quieres una cadena tú también?

\- Humm… Sí.- Sonrojó ligeramente sus mejillas asintiendo, se puso en cuclillas junto a ella observando cómo lo hacía.

\- ¿Ves? Se unen por aquí.- Le indicó cómo hacerlo teniendo paciencia con ella, sin duda, a lo largo de los tiempos fue al contrario y la Solari tuvo mucho más paciencia con la plateada."

Recordó cómo se conocieron, en un bosque que rodeó lo que antaño fue el pueblo de los Solari, cuya ubicación cambió tras lo que sucedió. Aún así, aún destruyendo su pueblo. No supo nunca qué había odiado más si su traición hacia su pueblo o hacia ella misma. La única que siempre la esperaba tras los castigos con una enorme sonrisa esperando qué era lo siguiente que se le ocurría hacer a la testaruda de su amiga. Nunca la culpó sobre su creencia hacia la Luna, pero sí de la muerte de su pueblo, pues, fue un hecho. Pero jamás pensó que pudiese estar justificado… ¿Podría estarlo? Una espina se clavó en su pecho. ¿Creería sus palabras o preferiría no escucharlas y seguir odiándola? Aún después de salvarle la vida…

\- Porque un día creí en tus palabras hasta que…- Murmuró Leona con los ojos aún en ningún punto del suelo.- Si vamos a morir aquí, quiero saber la verdad.

\- Tú siempre fuiste la Solari promesa, te marchaste para cumplir con tu deber y no regresaste, ¿nadie te contó que me mandaron ejecutar por encontrar una sagrada armadura Lunar en el Monte Targon?- Habló con total indiferencia, como si aquello lo dijese sin ninguna emoción, desde entonces, jamás había vuelto a ser la misma, si Leona quería saberlo, era su decisión, pero no iba a cambiar su odio hacia la Solari. Nunca lo haría.

Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo ante lo que dijo, incluso se le entreabrió la boca de incredulidad. Sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Diana mandada a ejecutar? Todo comenzó a darle vueltas. ¿Cómo había dicho? ¿Qué había dicho? No, no podía ser cierto. Ella los traicionó… Ella… Los mató sin ninguna excusa, la Luna se apoderó de ella y la controló ése día. Todo giraba a su alrededor. Nunca se había imaginado que aquella chica curiosa, inocente y perseverante con su afán por la Luna pudiese hacer aquello puesto que ella no la juzgó por ello, ni tampoco le impidió que la adorase, ¿por qué la traicionaría a ella? Diana debía de mentir. Parpadeó súbitamente. ¿Diana mató a su pueblo para poder vivir? ¿En castigo por haberla condenado a muerte? Un pinchazo en el pecho la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo sin ver nada nítido. Del mismo modo en que a ella la condenaron a muerte por poner en entredicho sus tradiciones…

Diana... ¿Me perdonarías si supieras que…?

Sus pensamientos se cortaron de pronto. El cuerpo le falló.

Diana se abalanzó sobre ella cogiéndola como pudo, estupefacta por verla caer de pronto. ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido? Dejó a un lado el escudo y la espada de la Solari con algo de asco al roce y su hoja con la inscripción lunar debidamente colocada con cariño, de la misma forma que ahora Leona yacía entre sus brazos, que se tuvo que sentar en el suelo para poder hacerlo, apoyada debidamente sobre sus piernas. Sus ojos miraron preocupados el rostro de la Solari, ¿se había desmayado? La observó desde allí todo lo que quiso, examinándole cada pliegue de la cara, ahora que pudo, ahora que nadie se lo podía impedir, ni su propio orgullo?

Alzó una mano y acarició su cabello recibiendo un escalofrío. De pequeñas la situación solía ser al contrario, pero no por estar incosciente, si no porque muchas veces acababa descansando sobre las piernas de la Solari y ésta la tranquilizaba acariciándole sus cabellos plateados. Sonrió suavemente, hacía demasiado tiempo y poco a la vez que no sonreía así, ésta vez, volvió a ser por la primera persona que le hizo sonreír de aquella forma.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que odiarte Leona…? ¿Por qué me odias tú? Si hubieses visto lo que me hicieron… ¿También los habrías matado por mí?- Murmuró con el corazón en vilo, posando un leve beso en la frente de su enemiga, la cuál la abandonó hacía tantos años y ahora la cuidaba... Siempre fue su debilidad, por mucho que la odiase...

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? **

**Creo que ya era momento de ver un DianaxLeona ¿no? Haha**

**¡Os espero en las reviews! ^^**

**Respuestas:**

**Mabunabu: ¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto pero tuve unos problemillas y tal y se me retrasó, ¡espero te guste! Un saludito y espero verte por aquí pronto.**

**M-gold: ¡Buenas! Creo que sí, todos habréis notado que los capítulos son mucho más largos que los del principio, ya que éstos eran más bien introducción a lo que iba a ocurrir. **Un saludito y espero verte por aquí pronto.****

**Kristim: ¡Hola hola! Me alegro de que te gustase, al igual que el KatxAshe^^ **Un saludito y espero verte por aquí pronto.****

**Zetta Drachenblut: ¡Buenas! Creo aventurarme a decir que nadie, absolutamente nadie se imaginaba lo de KatxAshe, pero quería introducir una nueva pareja de la que no hubiese leído nada y pues... ¡Así surgieron! Porque me las imaginé juntas y lo amé Haha. ¡Me alegro de que te gustase! **Un saludito y espero verte por aquí pronto.****

**Un saludito queridos lectores, ¡nos vemos pronto!**


	6. Te entiendo

**MIL DISCULPAS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN TODO EL VERANO.**

**Pero en verano he estado MUY ocupada. (He estado de vacaciones casi los 3 meses y a penas he podido tocar el ordenador) Y cuando lo he hecho, he subido 1 actualización del resto de fics, ya que los dejé más atrás que éste, y no podía ser.**

**¡No os preocupéis! Que ya he vuelto, y todo volverá a la normalidad. **

**Siento de verdad no haber podido actualizar antes... Pero vuelvo con otro capítulo de 5000 palabras como recompensa.**

**¡Espero que ésto merezca la pena por tanta espera y me perdonéis, de verdad!**

* * *

Cabeza gacha. Mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, aún más fuerza. Caitlyn caminaba a su lado, no se había dignado si quiera a mirarla un instante, todo el camino hacia la base fue en completo silencio, en completa incomodidad gracias a ella. Que genio que era.

Alzó una mano tratando de no pensar en ello por el muro ya de su propia jungla, rozando la hilera de lianas que se hallaban enredadas a éstos. Al menos aquel escenario era real, y no hologramas, al menos algo era 'real' allí dentro. Parpadeó rápidamente sin querer mirar al cielo ante tal pensamiento. No había cielo, y posiblemente no encontrarse las estrellas, si no un negro oscuro constantemente, habían provocado en ella que si quiera pudiese alzar la mirada, se mareaba al instante. Quizás por el miedo a tener que verlo todos los días que le restaban de su vida... Si no se había convertido en un ser inmortal ahí dentro... Tragó saliva con fuerza, ¿podría morir de verdad?

\- Vi...- Murmuró en un suave susurro ahogado, deteniéndose de pronto.

Algo asustada, volteó hacia ella, la cuál miraba fijamente hacia el frente, entre atónita y estupefacta, ¿qué demonios...? Miró hacia el frente y no pudo creer lo que veía.

Diana reposaba contra una pared, parecía cansada, y aún así, Leona se hallaba descansando sobre sus piernas, con varios rasguños en su pulcra armadura dorada. La lunar la miraba sin apartar ojo de su rostro, como si estuviese velando por sus sueños. Primeramente tuvo la inercia de sonreír, como quien encaja la última pieza del puzzle que acababa de terminar, y Leona era aquel secreto que acababa de descubrir. Pero después, volviendo a la realidad de tal estado, ambas salieron corriendo hacia ellas, movidas por el miedo a que algo hubiese sucedido.

\- ¡Leona!- Vociferó la Sheriff cayendo de rodillas junto a su cuerpo, para su dicha, estaba descansando tranquilamente, respiraba de forma agitada, pero no se veía nada trascendental.

\- Eh, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó Vi rascándose la cabeza preocupada, Cait le tenía tomada la mano, aún con miedo de qué había pasado. Así que, le tocó a ella hacer el papel de Sheriff por una vez.

Acogió la mirada de Diana un momento. Parecía totalmente... Desprotegida. Un escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo, adueñándose de ella una tristeza insólita. Jamás la había visto de aquella guisa, ella era la guerrero más fuerte que había visto y... Aquella mirada la acababa de dejar desolada, más incluso de lo que pudiese encontrarse la emisora. Diana... ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que Leona está encima de ti? Eres su enemiga. ¿Cómo es que fue la primera persona por la que sonreíste? Tenía tantas preguntas que quiso formularle a través de su mirada... Pero, no fue capaz de ello. Aquel destello platino de tristeza la tenía totalmente distraída y preocupada.

\- Nada grave.- Habló de forma seria la plateada, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto en el que ninguna de las dos pudiese encontrarse con sus ojos.

\- ¿Pero qué le ha pasado?- Insistió la morena con el ceño fruncido, éste vez, mirándola directamente.- ¿Qué le has hecho?- No se fiaba de Diana, ella sabía de buena mano que eran enemigas desde hacía mucho tiempo, la solari se lo había contado.

La peli-vieja dejó escapar un bufido enfadado. ¿Encima de que la cuidaba? ¿Por qué le tendría que haber hecho algo? ¿Acaso sabía Caitlyn algo de la verdad entre ellas dos? No, no sabía nada. Un impulso de apartar a la pelimorena de un empujón y saltar encima suya fue reprimido en lo más hondo de su ser.

Y Vi, después de tanto tiempo, pudo predecirlo, tragando saliva, dándole gracias al buen juicio de la Lunari, lo único que faltaba era que se pusiesen a pelear entre ellos allí dentro.

\- Yo no he hecho nada.- Habló claramente, mirando con fijeza a la Sheriff, que ahora la miraba autosuficiente, declarándola culpable.- ¿Por qué si no iba a tenerla encima?- Bufó de nuevo mirando a Leona un instante.- Solo la ayudaba porque cayó inconsciente.

"Al menos, me alegra saber que tienes quien cuide de ti, Leona." Pensó Diana volviendo a mirar a Caitlyn, que aún no había terminado de creérselo. Aún así, miró preocupada a su amiga.

\- Toda tuya.- Murmuró aún enfadada por la actitud de la morena. Se movió debajo de la Solari para salir de allí. De pronto, Leona se removió ante tal movimiento y ascendió sus manos hacia una de sus piernas, sujetándola como si fuese una especie de almohada.

El corazón de Diana comenzó a latir tan estrepitosamente, que por unos segundos se olvidó de respirar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire a punto de jadear, mareándose un instante, mirando a Leona. Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Nostalgia. Necesidad. Cariño... Amor. Parpadeó rápidamente, y al alzar la mirada aún confundida y enternecida, se encontró con la de Caitlyn. Carraspeó rápidamente, soltando el agarre de la Solari para dejarla dormir sobre las piernas de la morena.

\- Que molesto.- Dejó escapar entre dientes refiriéndose a la actitud de Leona. "Que hermosa." Hubiesen sido las palabras que quiso susurrarle.

\- Aléjate de ella, Diana.- Frunció el ceño con dureza.

Vi la miró indudablemente ante sus últimas palabras. ¿Quién era ella para decirle a Diana que no se acercase a Leona? Bueno, era su mejor amiga, sí, y solo quería su bien, pero ¿cómo podía pedirle a Diana que se alejase de ella si no sabía a ciencia cierta qué había pasado?

\- ¿Crees que quiero estar cerca?- Dejó escapar una risotada entre dientes, con gran fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, con una gran ironía.

Acto seguido, la Lunari, con el corazón encogido, y sin querer escuchar más palabras de aquella estúpida Sheriff, emprendió camino por el arbusto donde Zed había atrapado a Leona.

\- Caitlyn, te has pasado ochenta pueblos con Diana.- Sermoneó la pelirosa a su amiga, con las manos en jarra.

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó incrédula de su sermón a Vi.- ¿Ahora te pones de su parte?- Alzó las cejas como incrédula, sin apartar la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos azules.

\- ¡No! Por el cielo...- Negó llevándose las manos a ambos lados de las sienes.- ¡No sabes qué ha pasado Caitlyn!- Le recordó moviendo las manos en aspavientos ahora, sentía tan bien lo que Diana acababa de sentir al escuchar en palabras de otro algo que probablemente no hubiese hecho...- No puedes ir culpando a la gente así por así, sin saber qué ha pasado.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes?- Preguntó enfadada la pelimorena, olvidando por un momento que Leona descansaba en sus muslos.

\- Te recuerdo hace años, lo hiciste conmigo.- Apretó la mandíbula recordando aquella época, en la que le faltó volver a ponerle los grilletes.

\- Éso es diferente Vi, tú...- Tragó saliva recordando aquellas escenas.

\- Conozco a Diana, ella nunca le haría daño a Leona.- Respondió rápidamente, sin más, totalmente segura de sus palabras.

\- Oh, claro, como ahora te llevas tan bien con Diana.- Rodó los ojos sin poder exagerar más cada palabra que decía.

\- ¡Al menos, ella me entiende!- Espetó enfadada la pelirosa ante su actitud, ¿por qué narices se ponía así? La injusta con Diana había sido ella, evidentemente no se iba a poner de su parte.

\- Pues vete con ella, aquí nadie te necesita.- Contestó ofendida la Sheriff de forma dura, con la mirada descendida hacia la Solari.

\- A éso pensaba ir, no te preocupes.- Bufó emprendiendo camino por el mismo sitio en el que se había ido.- Eres imposible Caitlyn, imposible.- Y se perdió por el arbusto, en busca de Diana.

Miró a Leona desde allí arriba, con el corazón encogido y el alma totalmente destrozada. Tenía razón. Diana comprendía a Vi, eran tan parecidas... Y respecto a ella, a ambas las había juzgado a la primera, aún no sabía si se equivocaba con Diana, pero... Desde luego se había equivocado con Vi antaño y ahora, tenía miedo de perderla. Realmente, tenía miedo.

Pero ella misma la había echado, tuviese o no tuviese intención de irse, ahora se había ido. Quería haber salido corriendo tras ella, pero Leona la necesitaba ahora más que Vi... Como Diana a la pelirosa. No supo en qué momento tuvo la propia necesidad de Vi, pero en algún punto, se acostumbró tanto a su presencia, que se sentía sola sin ella, se sentía... Incompleta. ¿De verdad podría sustituirle? Sí, definitivamente, tenía miedo.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, impactando en el pelo de Leona. Asustada por ése hecho, acarició dónde cayó la lágrima en el pelo de su amiga para intentar secarlo con rapidez, apurada. Pero el rostro tranquilo y sereno de la Solari, parecía imperturbable, hacía tiempo que no la veía tan relajada, y quién diría que sería dentro de lo que podría ser una cárcel virtual para el resto de sus vidas. ¿Por qué Diana habría cuidado de Leona en caso de ella no hacerle nada? Trató de ordenar ideas limpiándose las sucesivas lágrimas que seguían cayendo al recordar aquellos ojos.

¿La habría juzgado sin saber qué había pasado? Se mordió el labio inferior enfadada. No había sido excusa para que Vi la tratase de aquella forma... ¿Acaso Vi...? Una pequeña punzada en el estómago la hizo marearse y apoyarse de lado contra el mismo muro en donde había hallado a Diana con Leona. Solo podía esperar a que su amiga despertase... ¿Pero dónde estaría Vi? Esperaba que despertase pronto, solo así sabría qué error había cometido si aquella corazonada era cierta.

¿Había perdido de verdad a Vi...?

* * *

Resopló pateando una piedra de su camino. ¿Por qué demonios Caitlyn tenía que ser de aquella forma con la gente de su alrededor? Ella realmente era dulce, cariñosa... ¿¡pero por qué nunca lo demostraba?! Si quiera a ella misma, joder... Volvió a resoplar dándole otra patada a la misma piedra que seguía en mitad de su camino.

Entendía muchas cosas de ella, pero... ¿Por qué tampoco nunca la escuchaba? No pensaba que fuese tan complicado. Jamás le hacía caso, y bueno, ya que la escuchase era todo un logro. Aún no se creía que hubiese escuchado tales palabras salir de su boca...

¿En qué momento se había vuelto de aquella forma? Bueno, en qué momento mejor dicho, pensó que Caitlyn había cambiado hacia ella... Que ilusa, tarde o temprano, siempre acababa siendo la misma Sheriff que conoció. ¿De verdad seguía teniendo celos de Diana? Dejó pasar la piedra sin patearla ésta vez, con la vista puesta en algún punto del suelo, deteniéndose. Calmándose ligeramente. Sobresaltando todo su cuerpo, y notando como algo dentro de ella se arrugaba hasta hacerle daño.

Caitlyn no era la única que la había herido... Parpadeó rápidamente al recordar la conversación. Ella misma también lo había hecho, antes de que le espetase que se marchaba... Joder, por éso lo había dicho. ¿La culpable de que hubiesen terminado había sido ella? Cerró los ojos un instante. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre la cagaba? Suspiró tratando de centrar sus ideas, pero aquella oleada de tristeza la había abatido completamente.

No debió de haberle dicho aquello... Había sido muy brusca, demasiado, normal que acabase diciendo aquellas cosas... Sus ojos vinieron a su mente un instante, en el momento en que los descendió después de decir aquellas palabras. Llenos de dolor... Cegada por su rabia no los había visto, pero ahora... Estaban allí.

Probablemente lo que más le dolía pensar era el hecho de que Diana le entendía, y ella no, en ningún aspecto, siempre le ponía pegas a todo lo que hacía, pero aún así... No podía negar que indudablemente, no la quería lejos de ella, a pesar de que ninguna de las dos entendiese a la otra. La había salvado en tantas ocasiones contra el imbécil de Jayce, había dado tanto la cara por ella ante toda la comisaría y todo Piltover... Joder, la había cagado pero bien... ¿La perdonaría ésta vez...?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pudo escuchar levantando la mirada rápidamente, encontrándose a varios metros con los ojos plateados de Diana, tan inusuales como tristes en éste momento, trayéndole a la realidad en un instante.

\- He venido a ver qué te sucedió.- Respondió sin más llegando hasta ella, parecía que hubiese cambiado su rostro en un instante, se vea sereno, tranquilo, como siempre, pero sus ojos eran como un espejo del alma, un reflejo de la luna.

Ante tales palabras, Diana volteó la mirada indudablemente hacia ella, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Se había preocupado por ella? Un sentimiento de ternura creció poco a poco por su interior. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no se preocupaba por ella.

\- No deberías de haber venido, estoy bien Vi.- Le contestó sin ceder a sus palabras.

\- No seas terca peli-vieja.- Refunfuñó sentándose en el suelo, justo enfrente de ella, tratando de que hiciese lo mismo. Soltó sus guanteletes a su lado, cansada de tanto peso, obviamente los tenía que llevar encima, no los iba a dejar en ningún sitio sin su presencia, ni loca.

\- Que no me llames así.- Bufó la Lunari asintiendo a sentarse con ella en el húmedo suelo de la Grieta.

La miró mientras descendía con una ligera sonrisa, lo había conseguido.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó ésta vez con curiosidad. Se acercó más a ella.- Vi cómo me mirabas Diana.

Se removió en su sitio ante tales palabras. Sí, le estuvo pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. Quizás... solo no quería estar allí. ¿Sería por éso que vino?

\- No sé qué pasó.- Murmuró resignada. No sabía cómo, pero sabía que podía confiar en Vi, era tan... similar a ella...

Comenzó a narrarle lo que sucedió, sin muchos detalles, obviando el sentimiento que creyó sentir cuando Leona se dejó caer sobre ella. Pero aún así, Vi la miró perpleja, ¿de verdad Diana había salvado a Leona?

\- Vaya...- Murmuró todavía sorprendida por lo que había pasado.- Zed me las va a pagar.- Añadió con algo de rabia entre dientes.

\- Yo me encargaré de él.- Negó con suavidad, tornando su rostro algo oscuro.

\- Se merece un buen par de tortas.- Enfatizó frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.- Pero... Al menos conseguiste salvar a Leona sana y salva.- Suspiró aliviada, ¿veía? Sabía que Caitlyn se equivocaba, ella confiaba en Diana.- Sabía que tú no le habías hecho daño.

\- ¿Y éso por qué?- Omitió todo tipo de otra respuesta, abriendo los ojos sorprendida por su comentario hacia ella, algo cálido la agitó por dentro.

\- Confío en ti.- Se limitó a decir esbozando una suave y pequeña sonrisilla. Algo avergonzada por sus palabras.

No supo qué decir. Aquellas palabras la pillaron totalmente por sorpresa, totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Vi... Confiaba en ella? Aquella cosa cálida la sacudió por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que el bello de la nuca se le erizase, al igual que el de los brazos, sintiendo un agradable escalofrío. Era la primera persona que confiaba en ella sin necesitar saber la verdad. ¿Aquello era tener a alguien que confiase en ti ciegamente? Volvió a estremecerse. Aquella peli-rosa que al principio tenía ganas de matar... Ahora estaba frente a ella con tales palabras en la boca, y aquella sonrisa que sin darse cuenta se había copiado en su propio rostro... Estaba sonriendo.

\- Gracias...- Murmuró en un pequeño hilo de voz, sin poder decir ninguna palabra más, estaba emocionada, aunque no se lo dejaría ver a la muchacha.- ¿Conseguiste hacer las paces con Caitlyn?- Carraspeó la Lunari tratando de volver su tono de voz a la normalidad, aunque sabía que ella misma no podría.

\- Bueno...- Dudó en qué responder sinceramente, no sabía cómo estaban las cosas con Caitlyn.- Hicimos las paces pero... Nos volvimos a pelear.- Se pasó una mano por la nuca, descendiendo la mirada un instante.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- La miró algo extrañada, pero no le sorprendía, se tiraban todo el día discutiendo por lo que había visto, vaya par...

\- Pues...- Vaciló un instante.- Volvimos a pelear por cómo te trató.- Terminó la frase finalmente, con algo de rubor tratando de disiparse de sus mejillas, era algo bastante vergonzoso de decir.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, la perpleja era ella. ¿De verdad se había peleado con Caitlyn por cómo la había tratado? ¿Pero acaso Vi no...? Parpadeó rápidamente.

\- Yo también entiendo que me juzguen a la primera, sin conocerme, sin tampoco saber qué sucedió.- Continuó hablando la pelirosa antes de que se adelantase la mujer que tenía delante, ensombreciendo un momento su rostro.- Así que, no pude evitar comprenderte.

\- Te entiendo.- Asintió mirándola con algo de culpa, pero también estaba feliz, alguien que la entendía, sabía quién era Vi cuando llegó, la criminal de Piltover hecha policía.- Pero no era necesario que peleases con Caitlyn por ello.

\- No te preocupes.- Sonrió quitándole hierro al asunto, aunque estaba bastante preocupada por ello, sí, Diana realmente la entendía, de verdad.- Caitlyn es muy intransigente y protectora, por éso a veces se comporta de ésa forma, y yo estallo.- Le explicó rápidamente en un pequeño instante.

\- Gracias... Aún así.- Se atrevió a decir, alzando sus ojos plateados hacia los suyos azules. Por un momento, no supo que vio en ellos realmente.

Ambas callaron, un enorme silencio sepulcral se produjo entre ellas. Únicamente dos perlas, tan raras como ellas mismas, se encontraron de nuevo. Vi sintió un terrible cosquilleo. Terrible, jadeante. A punto de tener que dar bocanadas de aire tan grandes como toda la Grieta para recuperar el aliento. Se había perdido en aquellas lunas que la miraban desde allí. Por un momento, creyó ver todo el cielo de noche dentro de sus ojos. Prefería aquel cielo nocturno al deshabitado del inhóspito lugar donde estaba.

Miró a la mujer más profundamente, sin poder evitarlo, mirándola de arriba abajo. Y no pudo evitar sentir un calor recorrer cada capilar de su pelo rosa. ¿Qué era aquello? Tragó saliva forzosamente. De pronto, se vio de rodillas frente a ella, apoyada en una de ellas, con la otra más avanzada. Acercó su rostro hacia ella, que parecía igual de confundida que ella cuando la tomó de la barbilla. Pero tenía ganas de probar sus labios.

Sin esperarlo, ambas unieron sus bocas, desde aquella posición tan rara. La Lunari levantó la cabeza para adecuarla a la pelirosa, que estaba un poco más alta que ella. Vi dejó escapar un ligero gemido cuando el beso se intensificó entre ellas. Aquello... Le gustaba. ¿Le podía gustar una mujer? Deslizó sus manos hasta su nuca, era delicada, cuidadosa. Sí, anteriormente le habían gustado mujeres, pero, jamás se había atrevido a probar algo con ellas. Acarició su nuca con cariño. Aquello... Le gustaba.

Diana no pudo creer lo que vino cuando Vi la besó, tan dulcemente, con tanto cariño, que se perdió refugiada en aquellos fuertes brazos que la rodearon por sorpresa, una grata sorpresa.

Se separaron de pronto, con el corazón a mil, ambas jadeaban sin poder remediarlo, no habían podido detenerse a tomar aire.

"¿Dónde estaría Caitlyn?" Pensó Vi para separarse de ella, totalmente confundida al seguir recordando a su amiga.

"Espero que esté bien Leona" Fue el pensamiento de Diana para darse cuenta de que no podía olvidar el cuerpo de la Solari.

Se miraron avergonzadas, totalmente. No sabían qué había sucedido. La pelirosa se echó hacia atrás, totalmente confundida, cayendo de nuevo sentada en el suelo, totalmente estática. La Lunari se quedó en su sitio, sin saber qué decirle a su... amiga.

\- Lo siento...- Murmuró ungida en vergüenza, ¿qué acababa de hacer...?- Yo...

\- Yo también lo siento...- Se disculpó seguidamente Diana, en el mismo estado que Vi.

\- No, yo me dejé llevar y...- Trató de que no se disculpase, lo había empezado ella.

\- ¿Acaso te gusto Vi?- Preguntó directamente la mujer, ¿acaso le gustaría a ella?

\- ¿Qué?- No pudo evitar decir más, totalmente ruborizada.- Eh... Esto... No lo sé...- Asumió totalmente confundida, nunca había tenido que lidiar con sentimientos de ése tipo.

\- ¿No te gustaba Caitlyn?- Volvió a preguntar con una ceja alzada.

\- Yo...- Vaciló de nuevo en la respuesta, ¿Caitlyn...? Siempre se acordaba de ella, no se imaginaba la idea de no volver a verla y... ¿Acaso estaría...?- No lo sé.- Suspiró derrotada, dándose por vencida, generando una pequeña risa en la boca de Diana, que hizo que Vi frunciese el ceño.

\- ¿Y a ti? ¿No te gustaba Leona?- Contratacó saltándose si le gustaba ella, ya que si la había besado también, la atracción sería recíproca.

Diana, por primera vez, mostró sus mejillas totalmente sonrosadas, haciendo que Vi estallase en risas, cayendo su torso hacia el suelo, tumbándose mientras se ponía las manos en el estómago y continuaba con su risa.

\- No lo sé, ¿vale?- Respondió quejándose por el comportamiento de Vi, ¡que dejase de reírse! ¡Ella no se había reído tanto!

\- Vaya dos, por favor.- No podía parar de reír por el momento de antes, y ahora viéndose indecisa sobre sus respectivos amores, que eran totalmente diferentes, parecía aquello una telenovela.

Comenzó a reírse a la par que su amiga, desde luego, la situación era de lo más graciosa. Dejó descansar su espalda contra el muro, dejando que siguiesen saliendo los sonidos por su boca. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reía así con alguien...

\- ¿Y cómo piensas saber la respuesta?- Preguntó Diana mirándola un instante, secándose una pequeña lágrima que estuvo a punto de caer por la risa, tomando grandes bocanadas para recuperar el aire perdido.

\- Podríamos besarnos de nuevo.- Propuso la pelirosa incorporándose de nuevo. Se acercó a la peli-vieja y dejó caer sus labios sobre los suyos un pequeño instante, siendo acogidos de buena gana. Profundizó el beso un instante. Sí, era indudable que le gustaba, y algo ardía dentro de ella, pero... No sentía las cosquillas que sintió cuando no fue capaz de decirle a Caitlyn por qué la llamaba realmente Cupcake... ¿Estaba enamorada de ella...?

Aquel tacto no era desagradable, al contrario, podía notar que todo su cuerpo se removía al sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Pero en ningún momento fue como el instante en que Leona abrazó su pierna, reacia a dejarla marchar. ¿Estaba enamorada de Leona?...

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose un instante. Vi sonrió llevándose una mano a la cara, totalmente avergonzada. Y no pudo evitar volverse a echar a reír con la cara cubierta, escuchando rápidamente de nuevo la risa de Diana, la cuál se mordió el labio inferior y también se llevó la mano a la cara negando suavemente.

\- Vaya estupidez acabamos de hacer.- Murmuró entre dientes la pelirosa dejando escapar aire para volver a tomarlo.

\- Al menos... Ya sabemos lo que hay.- Se encogió de hombros la Lunari cuando dejó de reír y miró al cielo, imaginándose un gran sol en lo alto, mirándole con cariño. Necesitaba ver a Leona.

* * *

La base era un constante cambio y aburrimiento. Allí solo habían quedado Thresh, Gangplank y Amumu, sinceramente, daban gracias de llevarse bien, no como con el resto de "personajes", porque personas era llamarlos demasiado para lo que eran.

\- ¿Dónde crees que se ha metido todo el mundo ahora?- Preguntó la vocecilla triste de Amumu, sin duda, le daba miedo quedarse solo, otra vez.

\- No te preocupes Amumu, todo se resolverá.- Trató de calmarlo Thresh con voz metálica, había cogido algo de cariño a aquella momia por su forma de jugar. La partida anterior había sido formidable.

\- Sí, bueno, si no terminamos matándonos entre nosotros antes.- Se quejó el pirata tumbándose sobre el suelo de su propia base. ¿Qué es lo que podía haber pasado con el maldito juego? Mira que nunca pensó ser buena idea entrar dentro de aquel mundo virtual.

\- No digas éso Gangplank...- Se removió en el sitio la momia, intranquila.

\- Pero si es lo único que podemos hacer aquí.- Lo miró tratando de infundarle miedo, era divertido pinchar a Amumu, era un asustica.

\- Gangplank...- Lo regañó Thresh para que dejase tranquila a la momia, aunque realmente disfrutaba también viéndole temblar de miedo, era divertido, pero para un momento.

\- ¿Y si hacemos una carrera?- Propuso el Yordle poniéndose en pie de forma enérgica.

\- Te destrozaría en pedazos.- Rió entre dientes el pirata, ¿de verdad lo estaba diciendo?

\- ¿Tienes miedo a perder?- Le dejó caer al vigotudo, que picó totalmente, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante mientras se ponía en pie.

\- ¡A mí nadie me va a ganar!- Exclamó sacudiéndose las manos, poniéndose a punto.- Y menos un pequeño Yordle.- Fanfarroneó con una carcajada ronca.

\- Y así es como se convence a un...- No continuó hablando, si no que le dirigió una corta mirada divertida al pirata, el cuál no estaba tan divertido.

* * *

\- 3... 2... 1...- Todos se agacharon para empezar a correr.- ¡Ya!- Vociferó uno de ellos dando así por iniciada la carrera.

Thresh tiró la linterna justo en el sitio donde Amumu, algo rezagado paró. Cogiendo velocidad, adelantó al sobrado de Gangplank y dejó que Amumu cogiese la linterna, colocándose ambos delante de él.

\- ¡EH!- Vociferó enfadado el pirata tratando de apretar más la carrera.

\- ¡No dije las reglas!- Rió, por rara vez, la momia estirando sus pequeñas vendas.

* * *

Jadeando. Se tiró al suelo muerto de cansancio. En el último momento Amumu había tirado sus vendas contra ély lo había dejado ralentizado, a la vez que tiró su habilidad definitiva para detenerlo y poder ganar a centímetros de la victoria.

\- Eres un maldito Yordle...- Se quejó el pirata cayendo al suelo del cansancio.

\- Eh, tú también usaste tus habilidades.- Le recordó con el habla como si nada, quizás fuese que era una momia que no se cansaba a penas, porque técnicamente no estaba vivo, y no necesitaba respirar.

\- Sí, pero tú no... te cansas.- Tomó una gran bocanada recuperando casi todo el aire que necesitaba.

\- Ah, tu aceptaste la carrera...- Se cortó de pronto al escuchar una especie de pitido ensordecedor por todo el mapa.

"PRIMERA SANGRE."

Ambos dos abrieron las bocas sorprendidos y se miraron mutuamente, con los ojos como cuencas. ¿Qué demonios...? Se estremecieron, ninguno pudo negar el miedo que se embaucó de ellos.

\- ¿Y Thresh?-Se atrevió a preguntar Amumu en un hilo de voz sordo.

\- No... No lo sé.- Calló rápidamente el pirata sin dejar de mirar a la momia.

* * *

**¿Y bién? ¡¿Qué os ha parecido?! Espero que no tengáis ganas de matarme nadie Jajajaja**

**También espero que me lo digáis en las reviews, que quiero saber qué os pareció y si alguien quiere matarme... Cuantas más reviews reciba, antes subiré el siguiente capítulo, ¡lo prometo!**

**Respuestas:**

**MrStabyB11 - ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Sí, justo saqué el fic cuando tenía mis estudios más fuertes y en verano y claro... No pude actualizar apenas, ahora tengo más tiempo, y podré hacerlo más a menudo. ¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí pronto!**

**Kristim - ¡Holi! ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! *-* Sin duda alguna, es así, pero imaginate una partida, si yo fuese una Leona, y me viene un Zed, con full build... Yo echaría a correr, la verdad Jajajaja. Espero que con éste capítulo no me mates entonces... Jaja. Gracias por la recomendación ^^ Sin duda, es una pareja que me encanta, y tengo pensado hacer algo con ellas más, después de éste fic. ¡Ay, muchas gracias de nuevo por lo de escribir y por el entrecomillado! ¡Jajajaja! **¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí pronto!****

**M-gold - ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Es que yo siempre pensé en lo AW que debería de ser Diana con Leona, sin ella saberlo, obviamente. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero puedo prometer que los capítulos que vendrán serán a menudo, y claro, seguirán siendo igual que de grandes, por éso no preocuparse. ¡Oh! No había visto ése fic, normalmente no suelo leer muchos fics en Inglés, pero lo miraré a ver qué tal está, ¡gracias por la recomendación! **¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí pronto!****

**nekocatz - ¡Holi! ¡Muchas gracias jo! Siento la espera, de nuevo Prometo vendrán más a menudo ^^ **¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí pronto!****

**Crazzym0u5e - ¡Hey! ¡Muchas gracias por las pairins! ^^ Sin duda, el DianaxLeona me encanta, y el VixCaitlyn también es parte de mi vida Jaja y como quería hacerlo algo más dinámico, más novedoso, se me ocurrió que ésta pareja estaría genial, y aunque jamás he leído algo de ellas ni me las había imaginado antes... Me causan toda la ternura del mundo, y tienen mucho que decir en el fic, jé. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! ^^ **¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí pronto!****

**rustjacque12 - ¡Holi! ¡AY, muchísimas gracias ;_;! Aquí cuando se cae el servidor, te aguantas, lloras si se te ha caído en una ranked, y das gracias a Dios o a los Siete porque te haya pasado en una normal xd Porque si se te cae en ranked, una de dos, o no se cuenta, o como alguien reconecte y gane, pierdes. Y ni RP ni nada, aquí nos aguantamos xd Es patético. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo jo, en verdad, va a haber una gran mezcla entre cursileria, peleas y acción, sin duda espero estar a la altura del fic y de lo que tengo pensado para él ^^ Los mencioné a todos en el 1º capítulo, cuando entran en la teamfight, que están todos. Si quieres te especifico, estaban en un equipo: Gangplank top, Vi jungla, Diana mid, Leona y Cait bot, y en el otro team, Thresh y Ashe, Katarina mid, Zed top y Amumu jungla ^^ **¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí pronto!****

**Sam-spirit-of-the-forest - ¡Hola hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ^^ Fue por toda la presión encima, sin duda, imagínate vivir toda tu vida en una mentira constante, a mí me da algo sin duda xd Jajaja. ¡Ya somos dos! ¡Yo también adoro el VixCaitlyn! Y mucho más a Vi, es tan asdfasdf, te entiendo Jaja. ¡Ya verás, ya! **¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí pronto!****

**Guest - ¡Hey! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review aunque no sepa tu identidad! **¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí pronto! ^^****

**¡Un saludito y hasta pronto lectores!**


	7. Recuerdos

**¡Nueva actualizacióóón!**

**Siento la espera (de nuevo), pero sigo ocupada con el insituto, ya os dije. Espero poder actualizar más a menudo ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo y muchas ideas sobre el fic ^^**

**Os comento un poco sobre ésta parte: Muchas personas me pedisteis ver más de Katarina y de Ashe, así que ya que todos hemos visto en muchos fics y en éste mismo, la historia anterior de cada pareja... ¿También habrá que verla de ésta no? **

**Pues mega capítulo de más de 8000 palabras para ellas! Espero que os guste y nada... ¡Disfrutadlo!**

**¡Os leo abajo!**

* * *

Se refugió de todo el barullo que deberían de tener en uno de los arbustos, cerca de donde había tenido la pelea. Miró hacia delante, tratando de poner en orden todo lo que acababa de decir. Sonrió suavemente, era tan fácil engañar a aquella pequeña princesita de hielo... Dejó reposar su cabeza sobre una de las paredes, cerrando los ojos, estaba cansada. Muy cansada. Ojalá pudiese dejar llevar sus pensamientos y echar una cabezada, no le vendría nada mal... Quizás soñase cómo empezó todo aquello con Ashe.

"Caminaba por la orilla del Serpentine River, era una especie de Río que no iba en una continua "S" bajando hasta la desembocadura del Río Conquista. Nunca imaginó que acabaría por allí, huyendo de su propia ciudad. No había sido capaz de restaurar su honor en aquella batalla... Y ya no era merecedora ni de su puesto en Noxus, ni de nisiquiera andar por sus calles. Pateó con fuerza una piedra, yendo a parar dentro del río.

Suspiró con total pesar, mirando el panorama. ¿Dónde debía de ir ahora? A un lado tenía Kaladonn, donde quizás pudiese refugiarse durante un tiempo, aunque no tenía muy claro el encajar con aquella gente. A la derecha sí que tenía las montañas de Frel jord, joder, era un lugar demasiado frío para ella, ¿cuánto aguantaría el frío sin poder resguardarse? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro días a lo sumo? Siguió mirando a su alrededor, detrás suya, en el horizonte, podía divisar la ciudad de Demacia. Apretó la mandíbula chirriando levemente los dientes. Algún día volvería y acabaría con ellos, con todos ellos.

Llena de odio, volvió a emprender su marcha, queriendo perder de vista aquella estúpida y horrenda ciudad. Aún no sabía dónde iba a ir, pero desde luego que no tenía muchas opciones, ¿llegaría siquiera más lejos de aquel río en aquellas condiciones?

\- ¡Joder!- Gimió de una voz metiendo el pie dentro del río.- Lo que me faltaba.- Bufó sacando el pie del río totalmente empapado. Con lo que ella era y había sido... A dónde había llegado a parar...

Bueno, ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba subiendo las montañas de Frel Jord con una decisión, volvería a ser lo que antaño era, costase lo que costase, y ya tenía una idea de cómo lo haría... Pero joder, que maldito frío que hacía allí, debía de haber robado algo de abrigo a algún caminante antes de comenzar la ascensión o lo que quisiera que estaba haciendo, porque ahora que lo pensaba... Aquel plan tenía demasiadas lagunas, y a cada paso, se creaba otra más. Que buen viaje iba a ser aquel, sí señor.

Hizo tripas corazón y continuó su camino. La nieve comenzaba a meterse dentro de sus botas, y más de una vez tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando la notó rozando su ya fría piel, enfriándola aún más, mientras soltaba alguna maldición. Y lo mejor de todo era que la noche no tardaría en llegar, ¿tenía cobijo? No. ¿Tenía alimento? No el suficiente. ¿Tenía agua? Miró hacia el suelo, levantando la mirada algo asqueada. No pensaba beber nieve, ni loca. Inspeccionó el lugar en círculo, era un paraje totalmente desierto, sin ni un maldito árbol sobre el que poder trepar y refugiarse de la fría nieve. Además, debería de haber por allí cerca un pueblo, ¿por qué narices no lo encontraba? Su mal humor había empeorado desde que había decidido aquella travesía, y no parecía que fuese a mejorar en absoluto.

Calada hasta su ropa interior, consiguió poner pie en polvorosa sobre una cabaña, se hubiese puesto de rodillas dando gracias al cielo por aquello, pero solo hubiese conseguido mojarse más. La casa parecía totalmente vacía, solo tenía un gran amplio salón, con una pequeña cama en una de las esquinas, cubierta por lo menos una docena de mantas que la peliroja estuvo apunto de gemir de gusto al imaginarse allí debajo. No le importaba de quién fuese aquella casa. Llevó su mano hacia una de sus dagas, inspeccionando cada rincón con cuidado. El filo y la empuñadura del arma le quemaba la piel al estar casi congelado, pero no vaciló en aferrarse a ella con fuerza y cuidado. Temblaba a cada movimiento y deseaba que aquello no fuese ningún impedimento para pelear con el dueño de la casa.

Pero sin duda, aunque el fuego estaba encendido, no había nadie. Extrañada, no soltó el agarre de la daga en ningún momento, pero se apresuró a colocarse contra el fuego, estremeciéndose en cada llamarada que daba en su dirección. Gimió un instante poniendo ambas manos sobre éste, olvidándose del lugar donde estaba y del peligro que podía correr.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi cabaña? Tú no eres de mi pueblo.- Preguntó una voz tan armoniosa como fría desde la puerta, acusándola.

Katarina se volteó tan rápido como terminó la frase, llevándose la mano al arma, su piel extrañaba el calor del fuego. Miró fijamente a su adversari... ¿a?

Una mujer, más bien parecía una muchacha, se alzaba en la puerta. Tenía el cabello tan blanco como la nieve de la cuál se estaba refugiando allí, y un casco cubriendo su cabeza y parte de éste. Sus ojos eran dos perlas azules que relucían como zafiros, resaltados por la falta de color de su pelo y su tez tan pálida. No parecía gran cosa, parecía ser liviana y rápida, pero poca cosa para ella, lo que no entendía, era como con tan poca ropa podía aguantar aquellas heladas temperaturas.

La mujer peliroja relajó su rostro después de analizarla, solo sería una mocosa asustada, aunque su tono no lo había parecido en absoluto. Mantuvo la mirada tratando de encontrar algo más, y pudo ver el arco que portaba a su espalda, creándole interés. Parecía un arco caro, tan azul como sus ojos, ¿sería de hielo? Apretó un poco más fuerte su daga, pero no se preocupó mucho más por la chica.

\- Muy observadora.- Esbozó una media sonrisa lasciva ante su comentario.- ¿Por qué lo has sabido? ¿Mi pelo quizás?- Su tono burlón sobresaltaba en aquel silencio sepulcral, la muchacha la miraba fijamente, sin vacilar.

\- Eres una noxiana.- Habló entonces la chica, sorprendiendo a Katarina, ¿habría visto alguna vez a una? ¿O solo era una conjetura?.- Eres una asesina.

\- Bravo.- Continuó con aquel tono, incorporándose totalmente, lista para atacar.- Oh, ¿por qué me faltas al respeto de ésa forma? ¿Acaso no enseñaron a la buena chica modales?

\- ¿A qué has venido?- Preguntó, ésta vez, sí se movió, llevó su mano al arco lista por si ella misma atacaba, ¿quizás pensaba que había venido a por su arco? Entrecerró los ojos, ahora algo más interesada en la muchacha, más bien en su arco.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú para preguntar?- Alzó una ceja, aún con ésa sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Por qué no se tiraba a por ella directamente? Fácil, estaba cansada, no sabía si tenía fuerza para luchar, y prefería no comprobarlo y fracasar sin haber empezado su propósito.

\- No tengo por qué darle respuestas a una ladrona.- Bufó aún con la mirada fija en la suya.

\- ¿Ladrona? Oh, ¿como soy una Noxiana ya tengo que ser una ladrona?- Se hizo la ofendida, enseñando sus dientes atrevida.- Olvidaba los buenos recibimientos de el resto de ciudades.- Espetó sin más.

\- Eres tú la que se ha colado en _mi_ casa, y ahora busca un buen trato.- Se quejó, bueno, al menos ahora había puesto cara de pocos amigos, y ¿de indignada? Que pena.

\- Me estaba muriendo de frío, ¿qué querías que hiciera?- Se colocó uno de los brazos en jarra, con una ceja alzada.- Además, no haberte dejado la puerta de _tu_ casa abierta de par en par.- Se defendió, pero si tenía que pelear lo haría.

Pareció que sus palabras hicieron mella en la mujer, que desenmascaró su cara imperturbable y se mordió el labio inferior, sorprendiendo a Katarina.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó algo preocupada, aunque su mano seguía en su arco y ella desconfiada.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar en Frel Jord con ésa ropa? ¿A ti si que no te enseñaron nada?- Osadamente, imitó el tono atrevido de la peliroja. Así que... a la muchachita le gustaba jugar.

\- Pues no, no me enseñaron nada.- Se encogió de hombros sin querer ir por ahí, ella no sabía que era una de las mejores asesinas, por no decir la mejor, de todo Noxus.- Pensé que podía encontrar a algún alma caritativa que me diera hospedaje antes de que cayese la noche.

Katarina se expuso a un profundo análisis por parte de la muchacha de pelo blanco, notó como sus ojos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, probablemente quería saber cuan peligrosa podía ser. Quería ése arco, lo había decidido antes de proseguir su camino a encontrar lo que buscaba, así que, engañaría a la mujer y se quedaría con él.

\- Está bien, será que a mí tampoco me enseñaron nada.- Suspiró bajando la mano de su arco.- Pero te pediré si deseas quedarte que me entregues las dagas.

\- ¿No te fías de una invitada?- Preguntó sopesando su propuesta, bueno, podría posponer su ataque a mañana, recuperar fuerzas, y poder luchar con ella. Además... Se moría de hambre.

\- Por supuesto que no.- Respondió totalmente sincera, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa que sorprendió a Katarina.

\- Buena respuesta.- Desenfundó sus dagas sin mirarla directamente.- Pero tú también tendrás que soltar tu arco, no quiero que me dispares por sorpresa y desprotegida, no sería leal.- Le advirtió, a la vez que las dejó en una de las mesas que estaba junto a ella, levantando las manos mientras la miraba y volvía a dejarlas.- Ya está, ¿contenta?

La muchacha la miró algo sorprendida, no se habría esperado que lo hiciese, y éso ganó parte de su confianza, por lo que asintió con una leve sonrisa, dejando ella también su arco en otra mesa.

\- Podrías mostrarte un poco más agradecida de que te de cobijo.- Cerró la puerta tras ella.- No creo que nadie aquí lo hiciese siendo una asesina.- Habló francamente, pero no había ningún miedo en su voz, ¿había tratado con gente como ella antes?

\- ¿Y por qué tú sí?- Preguntó sin poder guardarse la curiosidad.

\- Bueno...- Vaciló en su respuesta, no quería decirle quién era, ella no sabía nada sobre la peliroja.- Soy diferente a los de mi pueblo.- Se encogió de hombros simplemente.

\- Ya, claro.- Alzó una ceja, no se creía aquello.- Pues menos mal que he ido a parar con el alma más caritativa de éste lugar.- Rodó los ojos acercándose al fuego, aún sin perder de vista a la peli blanca, no se fiaba de que alguien le diese refugio después de decir que nadie lo haría.

\- Deja de quejarte, Noxiana.- Le habló con un resoplido.- ¿Prefieres dormir al raso?- Preguntó cruzada de brazos, esperando su respuesta.

Refunfuñó por lo bajo volteando la mirada hacia la fuente de calor que tenía bajo sus manos, ¿qué se creía? Cuando se repusiese se iba a enterar. Tras unos minutos calentándose junto al fuego pudo notar como volvía a sentir sus extremidades, suspirando de alivio, y realmente de agradecimiento.

\- Ten.- Habló la voz de la joven a su espalda, obligándola a dar un respingo para ponerse en guardia.

Ella la miró sin inmutarse porque hubiese hecho aquello, solo le tendió una especie de abrigo de piel blanca que parecía lo más calentito que Katarina se había echado en cara en toda su vida, y su cuerpo le pedía que lo tomase por lo que más quisiera en ése mundo. Lo tomó con cautela, pero en cuanto lo sintió en sus manos, se lo colocó a la velocidad de la luz, toda ella le daba gracias por haberlo aceptado.

\- No tienes por qué temer con que pueda hacerte algo.- Le comentó la joven de pronto, cortando su pequeño momento de placer, se puso de cuclillas junto al fuego, haciéndola mirarla directamente, queriendo saber.- No me gusta matar a nadie, solo lo hago en defensa propia.- Se encogió de hombros aún de pie frente a ella.

\- ¿Y quién dice que a mi no me gusta?- Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa algo sádica por su parte.

\- No me has matado.- Sonrió suavemente, mirando como centelleaban las llamas.- Has tenido la oportunidad nada más verme aparecer, pero no lo hiciste.- Continuó mirándola ahora, Katarina la miraba algo atónita por sus palabras.- Así que, confío en que no lo harás ahora.

¿Aquella muchacha era tonta? ¿Estúpida? ¿O vivía en su nube de luces y color? No sabía qué fue exactamente, pero aquellas palabras le reconfortaron tanto como el fuego, se alegró realmente de saber que podría dormir plácidamente sin esperar a que la matase. ¿Estaba confiando ella ahora en la desconocida? Podría decirse. Pero tenía un tono tan suave y sereno, que invitaba a ello. Aún así, no pensaba dejarse amedrentrar por ella, o suavizarse, ¿con quién se creía que estaba hablando?

\- ¿Tampoco te ha enseñado a no confiar en desconocidos tu madre?- Cuestionó despertando de su pequeña ensoñación, alzando una ceja, tratando de guardar el rubor que había creado en sus mejillas.

\- Será que no me pudo enseñar nada.- Su tono se tornó algo triste, pero pronto se levantó, sin dejarle ver el rastro de tristeza que sus ojos tenían. Por un momento, la peliroja estuvo apunto de preguntarle, pero se mordió la lengua. No era asunto suyo, era su víctima de mañana. No se hacía amistad con las víctimas, ése arco suyo valía mucho más.

Pasaron los minutos, Katarina podía escuchar como la habitante de Frel Jord, cuyo nombre aún no sabía, paseaba por toda la única estancia, de un lado para otro, pero en ningún momento se volteó a mirarle, solo se quedó frente al fuego, tomando todo el calor que podía. Aquel lugar era muy hogareño, a diferencia del lugar donde había vivido toda su vida. Las paredes eran totalmente de madera, pero parecía algo diferente, tenían algo que parecía unir cada trozo, ¿algún tipo de aislante al frío quizás? Si no, no entendía cómo con sólo ésas mantas podía dormir por la noche. ¿Viviría ella allí sola? Sin duda solo había una cama. Algo fastidiada pensó en que tendría que dormir en el sofá, aunque mejor éso que en la nieve. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando lo pensó.

\- La cena está lista.- Le habló la joven, y en menos de un instante, Katarina estaba sentada en lo que parecía la mesa donde iban a comer.- Veo que tienes hambre.- Comentó dejando su plato frente a ella.

\- Hace casi una semana que no pruebo bocado.- Se sinceró Katarina cogiendo la cuchara con énfasis, era un sopa, lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento.

\- No creo que yo aguantase tanto.- Parpadeó sorprendida la muchacha.- Aquí solemos tomar sopa, si no es de tu agrado, puedes ir a por nieve.

\- Prefiero la sopa.- Respondió con algo de mala gana a su pregunta con la sopa en la boca, sin poder dejar de comer.

Un silencio sepulcral hubo en la estancia, la peliroja no quería hablar nada sobre ella, a aquella chica no le importaba su vida, ni ella misma, ni si quiera le preguntaba, así que, ¿por qué ella debería de ser tan descortés de hacer preguntas? Mejor era así.

\- Solo tengo una cama.- Le dijo sin vacilar, atrayendo su atención.- Así que, dormiré en el sofá y tú dormirás en la cama.

Perpleja, Katarina estaba perpleja. Si más podía estar de aquella muchacha. Osea, que entraba en su casa, con intención de matarla para poder quedarse allí, le perdonaba la vida, sabiendo que la Noxiana no podría pelear en ése estado, le daba cobijo, fuego, un abrigo, comida y ahora... ¿Una cama? ¿Qué tipo de persona era ésta? No sabía si aquello le daba buena o mala espina.

\- Está bien.- Pero no se quejó de ello. Si ella quería dormir en el sofá y cederle la cama, por ella perfecto, pero le seguía pareciendo de locos.

\- Bien.- Asintió con una cucharada de sopa en la boca.

\- ¿Vives aquí sola?- Preguntó de pronto la peliroja, alterando a la chica que no se esperaba que le hablase. Sí, era estúpida, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Le iba a ceder su cama, y aunque mañana la matase, o la dejase sin su arco, se había merecido que le preguntase.

\- Sí...- Respondió suavemente, dejando la cuchara sobre el plato.- Hace mucho tiempo.

\- Osea, ¿que eres ya adulta no?- Volvió a preguntar, viendo la cara contrariada de la chica.- A ver, no digo que parezcas una niña, pero si vives sola, será que ya eres adulta.- Trató de explicarse, éso le pasaba por intentar comunicarse con un ser humano apaciblemente, le quedaba ya aprendido para la próxima.

Soltó una pequeña risa que ruborizó a la peli roja, ¿pero qué se ha creído? Al darse cuenta que solo le hizo gracia, bajó la mirada hacia su plato.

\- Sí, algo así.- Contestó aún con ésa pequeña sonrisa.

¿Por qué seguía sonriendo? Exhaló por la nariz con algo de fuerza, terminando su comida sin mirarla.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué buscas por aquí? Estás lejos de tu casa.- Comentó hacia ella.

Movió la sopa con el utensilio unos instantes... Casa... ¿Acaso ella tenía realmente un lugar al que llamarle casa en Noxus? Desde luego, a ésto no se parecía.

\- Me gusta explorar.- Mintió descaradamente.

\- O más bien, ¿saquear?- Le corrigió sin ningún tipo de pudor.

\- Bueno, éso también.- Se encogió de hombros sacándole una sonrisa que borró al instante, le gustaba la franqueza la joven.

\- Pues por aquí no hay gran cosa que saquear, créeme.- Reconoció algo más animada, ¿le gustaba su compañía acaso? ¿Tendría compañía alguna vez si quiera? Aquella casa parecía muy apartada de dónde había creído que estaría el pueblo.- La gente de aquí es muy aústera, se conforman con poco.

\- Pues vaya palo.- Se quejó con algo de pesadez.- He aguantado una tormenta para nada.

\- Y qué tormenta...- Murmuró mirando por una ventana sellada, podía verse el exterior, pero parecía no abrirse.- Parece que durará un par de días.

\- ¿Un par de días?- Tragó la sopa de un trompicón y casi se atragantó, ¿cómo que un par de días? No me jodas que iba a tener que estar aquí durante... ¡Un par de días!

\- Siento tener que decirlo, pero sí.- Suspiró por lo bajo, parecía que a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea, normal.

\- ¿Y cómo es que tú puedes salir al exterior sin helarte con ésa ropa?- Preguntó realmente interesada, quizás había un ungüento o algo similar.

\- Nací aquí, así que, estoy acostumbrada a las temperaturas heladas de Frel Jold, los visitantes se suelen distinguir de los habitantes por éso, ya que necesitan mucha ropa para aguantar aquí.- Le explicó brevemente mientras la veía terminarse la sopa.

\- Joder.- Bufó por lo bajo recostándose sobre la silla, no le agradaba la idea, nada, ninguna. Y su plan encima se retrasaba. No había sido buena idea venir aquí.

\- Aunque realmente en tormentas así, nadie suele salir de sus casas, es bastante peligroso por el viento y la nieve cayendo.- Añadió a su explicación, sabiendo que realmente no le escuchaba del todo su "invitada".

\- Pues vaya mierda de sitio.- No se molestó en contenerse.

\- Bueno.- Se encogió de hombros simplemente, levantándose de la mesa.

La peli roja se quedó un momento más, mirando por la ventana, ¿sabría orientarse hacia el pueblo una vez pudiese salir de allí? Quizás hasta ésa muchacha le ayudase a encontrarlo, genial, ahora la necesitaba viva, aunque a lo mejor, si conseguía su arco podría largarse de allí y hacer fortuna con él.

\- Será mejor que descanses.- Habló su suave voz cerca de ella, caminando hacia el sofá.- Habrás tenido un tedioso viaje.

La miró de soslayo, no la estaba mirando, se había acostado directamente en su improvisada "cama" con un par de mantas encima. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la mullida cama que le gritaba a voces que se metiese en ella, ¿o era su cabeza? Quizás una mezcla de ambas.

\- Buenas noches.- Le deseó su "casera", apagando la luz, dando por finalizado el día.

Katarina no respondió, simplemente hizo un ligero gemido al notar lo blandita que estaba. Había encontrado el paraíso.

Se escuchaba de fondo la nieve cayendo y el frío viento cantando contra la ventana, parecía una melodía que le acunaba.

Pero aquellos dos días siguientes... Fueron horribles. Cuando quiso preguntarle al día siguiente "¿Y qué haces cuando hay tormenta?", la muchacha solo le sonrió y le mostró cosas para hacer que no sabía por cuánto tiempo aguantaría allí metida con la susodicha. Que si tallar en madera, que si leer, que si contar historias, que si sentarse junto al fuego y asar no se qué comida... Tenía ganas de vomitar a cada cosa que le propuso.

Pero de una forma u otra. Acabó al segundo día, sentada junto a ella, escuchando una historia sobre un pasado lejano. Había aprendido que aquella muchacha era más inteligente y avispada de lo que parecía, se había ganado algo de su aprecio, y cada vez que lo pensaba resaltaba la palabra _algo_, y no lo dejaba pasar de ahí. Aún no comprendía realmente por qué la trataba tan bien, pero algo le crispaba el vello de la nuca, quizás era el hecho de que se había olvidado de que quería matarla, o era una de las opciones, ¡¿por qué narices era tan buena con ella?! No lo entendía. Así que, no tuvo más remedio, que aquel segundo día, y con previsión de que tendría que quedarse allí por más tiempo debido a la tormenta,

\- ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?- Preguntó sin más mirándola fijamente, sentada junto a ella frente al fuego, con el estómago lleno tras cenar, otra vez sopa.

\- ¿Cómo?- La pregunta la pilló desprevenida, y si no fuese porque el fuego era la única luz de la sala e iluminaba su rostro, podría haber dicho que el rubor pintaba sus mejillas.- Simplemente soy como debe de ser alguien que acoge a otra persona, una buena anfitriona.

\- Intenté robarte tu propia casa, soy una asesina, no soy una persona a la que otra persona "cobijaria".- Le recordó sin entenderlo.

\- Eres diferente a los asesinos que he conocido.- Se sinceró aún sin desviar su mirada.- Y no dudo que seas una gran asesina.- Añadió tragando saliva al ver con más precisión y detenimiento la cicatriz de su ojo.- Además, yo no era quién para dejar morir a alguien a su suerte.- Se encogió de hombros muy suavemente.- Y cuando te propuse que dejaras tus armas, lo hiciste, así que no tenía nada en contra tuya.- Se adentró en terreno pantanoso.- Menos si no has intentado matarme durante éstos días.- Sonrió suavemente, descendiendo la mirada para después subirla.

Boquiabierta miró a la muchacha como hablaba, sin poder dudar de lo que decía, ¿de verdad era diferente a los asesinos? ¿Pero en qué? Realmente no lo entendía. Si había bajado sus armas fue porque no podía luchar, no estaba en condiciones de ello, ¿que cualquier otro lo hubiese intentado? No lo dudaba. ¿Pero cuándo había visto a más asesinos? Todo aquello le parecía cada vez más intrigante.

\- Yo...- Se quedó por primera vez desde hacía días sin palabras.- Soy igual que todos los asesinos.- Negó al final, mirándola directamente a los ojos, muy seria.- ¿Quién te dice que no te mataré cuando la tormenta pase?- Preguntó la peli roja.

\- Nadie.- Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y no tienes miedo?- Abrió un poco más los ojos, si no fuese porque había conocido y observado a la muchacha, diría que era tonta, o estúpidamente valiente.

\- ¿Por qué iba a tener miedo? Yo también se defenderme.- Hizo un gesto aparentando superioridad.

\- Lo dudo.- Dejó escapar una seca risa.

\- ¿Tienes tú miedo de que te venza?- Cuestionó con una burlona sonrisa, aún cara a cara con la peli roja.

\- Ni en tus sueños.- Alzó ambas cejas casi de guasa, volviendo a bajarlas en un momento.- ¿Me estás retando?

\- No me gusta pelear.- Sentenció suavizando la sonrisa, fue a continuar hablando, pero se mordió la lengua.

\- Quién lo diría con ése arco.- Rodó los ojos.

\- Fue... Un regalo de mi madre, podría decirse.- Respondió separándose un poco más de la Noxiana, mirando frente al fuego.

\- ¿Y dónde está ella ahora?- Preguntó inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia la muchacha.

\- Murió.- Respondió simplemente, aún con los ojos fijos en el fuego.

\- Todo el mundo muere.- Comentó de forma indiferente.

Katarina pudo ver las llamas en aquellos ojos azules como zafiros, danzando al son que ella decía, un baile terriblemente triste, pero que parecía querer ocultar tantas cosas, que estremeció la piel de la asesina, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Tragó saliva sin saber qué responder, abrió la boca esperando que saliese algún sonido, pero al contrario de ello, la peli blanca se levantó del suelo.

\- Creo que es hora de irse a dormir.- Anunció con pesadez, sentándose en el sofá. ¿Qué quería que dijera? Era la verdad, todo el mundo moría.

Simplemente asintió y se fue a su cama. Quién diría que ella podía tener... ¿Remordimientos? O bueno, algo similar parecía ser. ¿Quizás por haberla hecho entristecer? Miró hacia donde se encontraba, ya estaba tumbada, tapada hasta arriba, de espaldas a ella. ¿Por qué había tenido que parar con alguien tan puro? Así no se podía ser una asesina tranquila, joder. Se tumbó debidamente, tratando de no pensar en ello. Pero, una vez más, se arrepintió de haber comenzado hace días una conversación con ella en su primera cena juntas.

\- Eh.- La llamó sentándose en la cama.- Se que estás despierta.- Añadió alzando una ceja, ¿se creía que ella era tonta?

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Murmuró en un hilo de voz.

\- Ven aquí, puedes dormir conmigo si quieres.- Le ofreció tumbándose rápidamente en la cama, sin querer mirar a la muchacha directamente, si sus amigos de Noxus supieran aquello, probablemente sería el hazme reír.

No supo qué fue lo que pasó, ya que volteó su cuerpo de cara a la pared para no querer mirar a la muchacha. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, antes de caer dormida, sintió cómo entró dentro de la cama. La cama no era muy grande, pero era suficiente para ambas aquella noche. Uno de sus pies dio sin querer contra el suyo propio y pudo notar lo fría que estaba.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la peli roja, sorprendida al verse preocupada por alguien más que sí misma.

\- Sí.- Respondió rápidamente ella.- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Katarina tragó saliva al escuchar ésas palabras y asintió suavemente, después de cómo se había portado con ella, no podía decirle menos.- No me mates ésta noche.- Murmuró pasando sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo de la Noxiana, haciendo que atónita, no se moviese del sitio, dejando que se abrazase a ella.

Totalmente anonadada observó en la oscuridad como su pelo blanco brillaba suavemente. Su tacto era muy caliente, aunque tenía los pies fríos, era algo curioso. No sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca había estado así con alguien... ¿Por qué no le desagradaba? Se suponía que era su víctima no su... ¿Amiga? Oh, por favor, ¿de verdad? Apretó la mandíbula dubitativa.

\- Por una noche puedo dejarlo pasar.- Accedió con una pequeña sonrisa guasona.- Pero no te acostumbres.- Bufó entre dientes, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de su torso para poder dormir cómodamente.

No era la primera vez que pasaba la noche con una persona, pero sí que dormía abrazada a ella... "Pero no te acostumbres", se recordó a sí misma al cerrar los ojos y dormir con el aroma del pelo de la muchacha, que a pesar de todo, seguía sin saber su nombre.

Los días siguientes, todo fue tan normal, tan... rutinario, que Katarina se sentía tranquila consigo misma, no tenía ésa necesidad de matar, ése deseo por hundir una de sus dagas en la yugular de una de sus víctimas, simplemente... era como un descanso para ella. Un lugar de paz. Sabía lo justo y necesario de la mujer con la que llevaba conviviendo días, y ella sabía exactamente lo mismo de la Noxiana. ¿Para qué más?

Era de noche de nuevo, la tormenta aún persistía, y la peli roja no sabía por qué pero tampoco le importaba que durase unos días más.

\- ¿Con que la tormenta duraría un par de días, eh?- Rió entre dientes frotándose los ojos cansada, rozando su cicatriz.

\- Pues sí que está durando, sí.- Asintió algo preocupada por su pueblo mientras miraba por la ventana.- ¿A dónde irás cuando termine?

\- Mmm...- Murmuró pensativa, no sabía qué responderle realmente.- Creo que probaré suerte en otro sitio.- Se encogió de hombros sin saber la respuesta.

\- ¿Vas a seguir siempre con ésa vida?- Preguntó mirando del fuego hacia sus ojos, tan verdes como azules los suyos.

\- ¿Con ésa vida? Es mi vida, no puedo cambiarla, a diferencia de ti, que puedes elegir ser quien quieras.- Contestó sin dudarlo un instante.

\- Toda persona tiene derecho a elegir sobre su vida.- Dijo con algo de... ¿tristeza? No lo entendió del todo.

\- Y yo elegí ser lo que soy, soy feliz así.- Hizo una mueca con la boca, nunca se había planteado la sola idea de dejar de ser lo que era.

\- Supongo que sí.- Dejó el tema por lo que se vio, pero también de mirarla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me echarás de menos aquí?- Sonrió divertida, recibiendo de nuevo una mirada intensa de su parte, con el ceño fruncido, y ahora, sí pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

\- Tú serás la que eche de menos mi sopa.- Se burló de ella dejando escapar una leve risa entre dientes.

\- Estás que sí.- Negó rápidamente con energía.- Venga, reconócelo.

\- No hagas que reconozca algo que te da miedo reconocer a ti.- La puso en duda, dándole la vuelta a la situación.

\- Eh, éso no es cierto.- Frunció el ceño estremeciéndose un instante debido al fuego.

\- Ya, claro.- Triunfante, sonrió frente a ella.

De alguna forma. El único reflejo que se le ocurrió en aquel momento fue el que ella consideró acertado. Acercó su rostro al de la peli blanca, con la intención de juntar sus labios. Nunca lo hubo pensado, así que sus movimientos fueron lentos, los centímetros entre ellas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, como si fuesen kilómetros para recorrer en escasos segundos. Pero sus labios anhelantes pedían ser sellados. Notaba su aliento calentándolos, dándoles vía libre, entreabiertos. Su corazón era aquella tormenta, agitando su pecho, sin darle posibilidad a poder tomar aire a su antojo. Una especie de influjo que le pedía continuar, que le creaba tal necesidad.

Pero de pronto, todo se desvaneció.

\- Espera...- Murmuró con la respiración totalmente agitada, deteniéndose justo antes de por fin poder besarla, confundiendo a Katarina.- Yo... No puedo.

\- ¿Qué?- No entendió nada, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Acaso no era lo que ella también quería?- ¿Cómo que no puedes?

\- Tú y... yo... No...- Descendió la mirada, apartándose del tacto de la peli roja.

\- Eh, ¿pero qué ha pasado?- Rápidamente, avanzó hasta ella, mirándola con total confusión.

\- Eres una asesina y yo...- No pudo acabar la frase.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó casi incrédula.- Tanto tiempo, ¿y aún con la misma cantinela?

\- No lo entiendes.- Negó mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Yo soy...

\- ¿Tú eres quién?- Ceñuda y nerviosa espero su respuesta, peor que lo suyo no podía ser.

\- Ashe... La líder de los discípulos de Avarosa.- Respondió sin poder mirarla.

Un pequeño shock vino a la mente de Katarina. No... ¿Ella era Ashe? Es decir, que su misión había sido encontrar y asesinar a la líder de los discípulos de Avarosa para probar el poder de Noxus, y ahora, no sólo había estado junto a ella durante... ¿Semanas? Si no que encima, se había enamorado de ella. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no podía ser cierto... No podía pasar dos veces la misma cosa... ¡Joder!

\- Y tú eres una asesina.- Se separó totalmente de ella, incorporándose del suelo.

¿Una asesina? ¿No podía estar con ella porque ella era la "buena" y ella la "mala? Claro, ¿cómo verían eso su tan buen pueblo? La rabia comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo de la peli roja. ¿_Una _asesina?_  
_

\- No pude decírtelo antes porque... porque...- Parecía no encontrar palabras para hablar.- Pero lo nuestro no puede ser... Yo soy... Y tú eres...

\- ¿Una asesina, no?- Completó su frase con asco.- Yo una asesina, y tu una reina.- Habló con claridad, tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras.- Soy Katarina, la hija del mejor asesino de todo Noxus, entrenada personalmente por los mejores, incluido él.- Se presentó haciendo una irónica reverencia, mereció la pena ver la cara de... ¿espanto? que puso Ashe.- Sí, te has enamorado de la mayor asesina, ¿ya no eres tan "princesita de las nieves"?- Se burló de ella ante tal ira que la recorría.

\- É... Éso no puede ser verdad.- Imitó el gesto de la peli roja anteriormente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba.- Me hubieses matado a...

\- Oh, pero ¿no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, no?- Cerró la mandíbula con fuerza, después de todo...

\- No puedo abandonar mi pueblo por ti.- Respondió con el ceño fruncido, parecía algo desesperada.- ¿Es que no lo ves?

\- ¿Y yo sí puedo abandonar mi cuidad por ti?- Alzó una ceja, cuestionando sus palabras, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, se quedó totalmente en silencio.- Deberías de haberlo pensado antes.

Tan rápida como un felino, atravesó toda la estancia, tomando ambas dagas entre sus manos, volteándose a la vez hacia Ashe para no darle la espalda. La peli blanca ya tenía su arco en mano, y se preparaba para cargar la primera flecha. A la misma velocidad, corrió por toda la sala, quedando frente a la muchacha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su daga, tan cerca y tentativa sobre su cuello. Ashe reposaba su flecha cubierta de hielo sobre su pecho. Sería un o tú o yo, un cara o cruz.

\- No quiero hacerte daño.- Murmuró la muchacha tensando su arco.

\- ¿Sabes por qué vine a Frel Jord? Para matar a Ashe.- Le confesó con rabia mientras la escuchaba hablar.- Tarde.- Susurró volteando antes de que pudiese disparar, pero por algún motivo, si quiera hizo el ademán, quizás no se esperaba aquellas palabras y ambas cayeron al suelo, la arquera cerró los ojos.

Katarina sostuvo su daga contra el cuello de Ashe, totalmente desprotegida ante ella sin su arco. La miró desde allí arriba, apretando los dientes y todo su corazón mientras la observaba desde allí. ¿Por qué no podía hundir la daga? ¡¿Por qué?! El arma comenzó a temblar en su propia mano de la impotencia, y la pálida abrió los ojos al no sentir que su vida ya no estaba.

\- ¡Joder!- Vociferó enfadada con el mismo mundo por aquella treta que le habían vuelto a hacer. Acercó sus labios a los de la mujer, rozando milimétricamente sus labios, gimió al sentir cómo la daga rozaba suavemente en su cuello, creando un pequeño hilito de sangre, para después apartarse junto con el mínimo roce de su beso.

\- ¿Por qué no me has matado?- Preguntó casi anhelante.

\- Porque soy diferente a todos los asesinos que has visto.- Respondió con la voz seca, levantándose de encima suya, entendiendo entonces sus palabras. Realmente, para ella era diferente pero... Aún así... ¿No podía elegirla a ella? Tomó el abrigo sin que Ashe se lo impidiese y se dirigió a la puerta, aún temblando una de sus dagas en la mano.- Y porque no quería verte muerta.

Por segunda vez, había fallado al dejarse llevar por el corazón, pero aquella vez... Le dolió en el alma como si hubiese sido la primera.

\- Ni yo.- Pudo escuchar sus suaves palabras saliendo de su boca, antes de atravesar ésa puerta para no volver la mirada atrás.

El camino de vuelta en plena tormenta fue tan duro como sobrevivir en un desierto sin agua ni sustento, pero una vez llegó a la base de la montaña, decidió, tras aquel martirio que supuso el recuerdo de Ashe, su próximo lugar: La liga de la Justicia. Así podría descargar toda su ira contra alguien, y desde luego, escogerían como representante de Noxus a su mejor asesina, pudiendo demostrar de lo que era capaz... Y no solo a ella y al mundo entero, si no también a alguien, que en un futuro esperaba volver a ver."

Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar su historia, hacía tanto tiempo de aquello... Y ahora... ¡Por fin la había besado! Se había sentido tan bien... Nunca se imaginó si quiera que Ashe iría a parar al mismo sitio que ella, ¿a éso se le llamaba destino? No se había atrevido a acercarse a ella al volver a verla, pero cuando la vio, se había vuelto más fría, menos aquella muchacha suave y tierna que conoció, ¿habría sido su culpa en parte? Podía ser, pero... Había tenido tantísimo tiempo para pensar desde su aquel encuentro que se había propuesto derretir esa capa de hielo que le recubría el corazón, porque sabía que podía hacerlo. Y aquello le acababa de dar un soplo de aire renovado.

"Primera sangre" Resonó en su cabeza, tensando todos sus músculos, ¿pero qué cojones había pasado? Rápida como un rayo, corrió desesperada por toda la jungla hasta llegar a la calle principal, totalmente muerta de miedo, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Ashe? Ya no estaba allí, se había ido. Se apresuró todo lo que pudo hacia la base, esperando que la muchacha de cabello blanco estuviese allí, sana y salva.

* * *

Abrió los ojos totalmente desorientada, ¿dónde estaba...? Parpadeó con rapidez, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Estaba sobre algo blandito y cómodo, aunque tenía algo de dolor en el cuerpo. De pronto, recordó todo lo que había sucedido y se incorporó volteándose hacia la persona sobre la que estaba tumbada estrepitosamente.

\- ¡Leona!- Exclamó sorprendida al ver su expresión.

\- Cait...- Murmuró la susodicha entreabriendo los labios, ¿y Diana? ¿Dónde estaba?

\- Leona, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- Su amiga la miró con tristeza y preocupación, y la Solari se sintió enternecida, le alegraba tener una amiga como ella.

\- Yo...- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de poner en claro todo lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Te hizo algo Diana?- Preguntó directamente mordiéndose el labio inferior, tanteando el terreno.

\- ¿Qué?- La miró contrariada.

\- Cuando vinim... Vine, estabas inconsciente sobre Diana...- Le explicó la situación con calma, rectificando sobre el tema de Vi, no quería hablar de ello.

\- Oh...- Susurró frotándose la sien, ¿había cuidado de ella? Estuvo a punto de pintar sus mejillas, pero prefirió mirar directamente a Cait, no podía negarse a ser sincera con ella, tanto como su amiga lo hacía con ella misma.- No... Ella me salvó de...- Tragó saliva incómoda, por un momento se sintió tan débil...- De Zed.- Terminó volviendo sus ojos a los suyos, viendo como atónita entreabrió la boca.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- Vociferó con un tono tan enfadado, que pareció los muros de la Grieta se caerían, Leona no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro y una leve risa.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Te hizo daño?

\- No, no...- Negó suavemente, recuperando la compostura.- Fue culpa mía, yo "provoqué" a Zed y bueno... Diana apareció y me ayudó.- Explicó sin querer que hubiese ninguna pelea allí, y técnicamente, había sido su culpa al escuchar la conversación, aunque no fuese intencionadamente.

\- ¿Y cómo acabaste inconsciente?- Frunció suavemente el ceño sin terminar de comprender aquello, pero estaba incrédula, total y completamente incrédula, ¿Diana le había salvado la vida? Joder... Y ella la había tratado así... Y a Vi de la misma forma... La que acababa de liar... Se mareó un instante antes de obligarse a sí misma atender a su amiga.

\- Bueno...- Se ruborizó automáticamente pasándose la mano por el pelo.- Ella... Me contó lo que pasó realmente con mi pueblo por fin pero... Es todo muy borroso.- Hizo una mueca de desagrado y resignación, tenía que ordenar sus ideas y recuerdos en la cabeza.

Caitlyn la miró sin decir palabra, asintiendo a lo que había escuchado, parecía que necesitaba tiempo... ¿Quizás realmente Diana no la odiaba? Se mordió un labio inferior sin poder evitar pensar en Vi ahora que sabía que su amiga estaba bien.

\- Todo estará bien Leona.- Trató de reconfortarla como pudo, pasando sus brazos entorno a ella en un suave y pequeño abrazo.

"Primera sangre" Escucharon ellas también, separándose estrepitosamente. Se miraron confundidas, con el miedo corriendo por su cuerpo, ¿qué...? Acto seguido, se levantaron caminando a la par lo más rápido que podían, volviendo a la base a buscar explicaciones.

* * *

Agitada apareció en mitad de la base, y un sentimiento de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo al ver a Ashe junto a Amumu, Gangplank, la pelirosa y Zed. Se acercó a ellos cruzando una mirada con la peli blanca, pudo ver el miedo que la recorría, reprimiendo el esfuerzo de acercarse a ella para tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- Vociferó imponente Caitlyn apareciendo, olvidando a la vez cualquier sentimiento sobre Vi, Diana o quien fuera, ahora se había vuelto a convertir en Sheriff.

Leona apareció tras ella, y por la otra punta de la base, caminaba también la Lunari. La miró con algo de tristeza, pero también algo se agitó dentro de su estómago, que cuando captó que también la miraba y le apartó la vista, aumentó estrepitosamente. Ya hablaría con ella en algún momento... Necesitaba saber más...

\- No... Nosotros estábamos echando una carrera y... Gangplank y yo llegamos pero...- Amumu hablaba entrecortado debido a las lágrimas, pero de pronto dejó de hablar, sin poder continuar.

\- Pensamos que Tresh se quedó rezagado, y entonces... Escuchamos ésa voz...- Explicó tragando saliva nervioso, muy nervioso, mirando a los otros 8 campeones que estaban allí con él.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?- Parpadeó rápidamente, totalmente incrédula. Éso quería decir que... ¿Por qué más problemas?- ¿Estabais aquí solos?- Preguntó, más bien interrogó al pirata, que se limitó a asentir mirándola.

\- Si solo estamos aquí nosotros...- Vi se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras se la rascaba, tratando de haber si lo decía en voz alta se lo conseguía creer.- Tuvo que ser uno de aquí.- Y no lo consiguió.

Amumu comenzó a temblar notablemente, mirando hacia todos. La desconfianza en cada uno de ellos se creó en el instante en el que fue explicado lo que sucedió. ¿En quién podías confiar de allí? ¿En la persona que siempre fue tu amigo? ¿En la persona que nunca te atacó? ¿En la persona que te juró muerte y venganza? Era demasiado confuso. Y aún más, ¿quién había matado a Tresh? ¿Qué... Había pasado con él?

\- ¿Pero por qué no apareció en la base de nuevo?- Preguntó totalmente angustiada Leona, temiendo la respuesta que ya sabían.

Todos callaron de pronto, mirando hacia la base de regeneración, no había nadie, ni rastro de Tresh, ni si quiera aparecía en el centro de ésta desconectado...

\- ¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?- Murmuró entre dientes Vi, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía aquel miedo recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Katarina y Ashe cruzaron una breve mirada, aquello... Fue como la conversación que tuvieron anteriormente en la línea. Ya no estaban jugando... Aquello... ¿Era ahora su vida real? Si morías... Desaparecías... Si vivías... ¿Estabas condenado a quedarte allí?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con su cuerpo?- Prosiguió la ronda de preguntas sin respuesta, ésta vez de mano de Caitlyn.- Si no ha regresado... ¿Habrá desaparecido?- Se volteó hacia todos los presentes, planteando la pregunta, pero nadie sabía qué responder o cómo responder, y aquello no le dio buena espina a la Sheriff, esperaba aquello no se convirtiese en los barrios bajos de Piltover.

\- Antes...- Se escuchó la voz de Ashe, decidida a hablar, Katarina le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.- Pensé en que ¿y si ya no estamos jugando? Quizás si nos hemos desconectado de todo y morimos... Desaparecemos como Tresh.- Obvió comentar que fue una conversación con la Noxiana, y lo agradeció.

Aquello parecía ser lo cierto, ya... No estaban en la liga de las leyendas, aunque sí dentro de su mundo.

\- Éso no quita quién fue el que le hizo éso a Tresh.- Habló con el ceño fruncido la Sheriff, no queriendo pensar en ello.

\- ¿Y qué más da?- Preguntó Zed despreocupado.- Podría haber sido cualquiera, y no creo que tengamos que dar explicaciones de nuestros actos.- Alzó una ceja desafiante. Caitlyn tenía en el punto de mira al hombre metálico.

\- Guarda tus cuchillas hombre de hojalata.- Bufó ante su comportamiento.- Al igual que todos vosotros, no creo que nadie quiera... Desaparecer.- Tragó saliva la castaña, totalmente angustiada, ¿y si ahora se tomaban por su mano la justicia?

\- ¿Y quién va a poner orden aquí? ¿La ley del más fuerte?- Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos, superior.- ¿Tú?- Rió entre sus dientes metálicos.

\- Eh, tú.- La peli rosa mirando la escena se interpuso entre Zed y Caitlyn, levantando uno de sus guanteletes hacia el hombre, señalándolo.- Ni te creas que vas a volver a ponerle una mano encima a alguien, ¿me escuchaste? Porque te pateo el trasero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Le amenazó la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

Caitlyn estuvo a punto de ruborizarse, y por un instante de que su corazón saliese desbocado de su pecho, pero lo doblegó totalmente feliz... No había... Perdido a Vi. ¿O solo intentó ayudarla como su ayudante?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Preguntó extrañada Katarina, ¿ya había hecho de las suyas Zed? Por muy asesino que fuese, no sabía controlarse, ningún asesino que se valiese se dejaba llevar por el ansia de matar.

\- Si ya atacó a alguien no me extrañaría que hubiese matado a Tresh.- Habló indiferente Gangplank, buscando el asesino.

\- ¿Y por qué tuvo que ser una persona en solitario?- Echó un vistazo Zed hacia todos, sembrando la duda de nuevo.

\- ¡Ya está bien!- Vociferó la Sheriff echando humo.- No podemos hacer nada para saber quién le hizo aquello a Tresh...- Asumió decidida.- Así que, ahora que sabemos las consecuencias, no creo que nadie quiera exponerse a poder desaparecer a saber dónde.

Un silencio abrumador perturbó la base, al igual que las dudas que comenzaron a sembrarse en toda persona.

\- Tienes razón.- Se frotó la cabeza Katarina.- Aún así... Nunca está de más estar ojo avizor ¿no?- Hizo un juego de cejas volviendo a marcharse.

\- ¿Vais a separaros de nuevo?- Habló la vocecilla asustada de Amumu.

\- ¿No esperaras convivamos todos juntitos como princesitas no?- Respondió la peli roja, totalmente guasona. Estaba segura de que a ella no podrían matarla, y menos que lo volviesen a intentar... Solo había una persona capaz de ello... Y esperaba ganarse su corazón antes.

\- Vamos Amumu, todo saldrá bien.- Sonrió la Solari gratamente, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Si salimos de aquí, claro.- Rodó los ojos Gangplank, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por su parte.

\- Está claro que aquí todos no podemos convivir.- Dejó claro la peli rosa estirándose, estaba cansada psicológicamente.- Así que, supongo que cada uno puede marcharse por su cuenta, o con quien confíe.- Se encogió de hombros sin más.

Zed desapareció antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, vigilado bajo la atenta mirada de Vi. Ashe emprendió camino por la parte baja, casualmente por el mismo camino que la Noxiana anteriormente. Gangplank animó a Amumu a echar una segunda carrera, y aún reacio a ello, consiguió mediante una apuesta conseguirlo. Diana se negaba a estar en el mismo sitio que la Solari y Vi se mordía el labio sobre con quién debía ir o quedarse, Leona parecía además de todo triste.

\- Ve con ella Vi.- Murmuró Caitlyn instándole a marchar, sorprendiendo a la peli rosa, que la miró sin estar segura de qué hacer, pero la castaña volteó la mirada hacia la Solari, no hacía falta que le dijese nada para que supiese que allí había habido algún tipo de problema.

\- ¿Por qué siempre estás de morros con ella?- Preguntó Leona viendo la estampa de Vi marchándose a paso tranquilo.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber si había hecho lo correcto o no, qué pasaba entre ellas o... no.

\- Espera.- La llamó en un momento desesperado acercándose a ella, la tomó de la muñeca, y como alma que lleva el diablo la casi arrastró tras uno de los muros de la jungla, cerca de la base.- Yo... Siento haber tratado así a Diana y a... ti.- Reconoció sabiendo el error que había cometido, tragándose todo su orgullo.

\- ¿Ya te contó Leona qué pasó?- Preguntó la peli rosa enternecida por el rostro de su pequeño pastelito.

\- Sí...- Murmuró muy suavemente.

\- ¿Y por qué no puedes hacerme caso a mí antes que a otra persona?- Preguntó Vi molesta por lo que había pasado antes, pero en parte había sido también su culpa, así que no podía ser dura con ella...

\- No lo sé.- Se encogió simplemente de hombros.

\- Yo también siento haberte... soltado tal cosa.- Miró hacia otro lado, ruborizándose un instante, ahora que sabía lo que sentía por Caitlyn... La había cagado aún más.- Lo de que tu nunca me entiendes y ése rollo.- Hizo muchos gestos con las manos tratando de que no se fijase en sus mejillas.- Quiero decir, ya sabes que digo estupideces cuando me cabreo.- Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza intentando volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Seguro que son estupideces?- Preguntó sin mirarla a ella directamente, dejando escapar un leve suspiro. No pensaba que fuesen estupideces, simplemente... Era lo cierto... Y a ése ritmo... Vi se alejaría de ella...

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció la historia sobre éstas dos? Yo siempre creí que Ashe al principio sería una muchachita dulce y tranquila, así que algo debió alterarla para ser tan fría en el campo de la justicia así que... ¿Qué mejor que nuestra asesina pelirroja Katarina?**

**¿Qué os pareció la primera sangre? ¿Quién pensáis que será el asesino? ¿Se descubrirá? ¿Fue Zed? ¿O pudieron ser más personas...? ¿Qué sucedió exactamente para que muriese? ¿Habrá una segunda sangre? ¿Quién será el siguiente en todo caso...?  
**

**Respuestas:**

**WolfangZ: ¡Hola hola! ^^ Muchas gracias ^^ Me gustaron tus comentarios Jaja La verdad es que me gusta improvisar sobre la idea que tengo en marcha, es decir, pienso la idea, y luego improviso sobre la marcha. Buena ésa, pobre Yorick... Jaja ¡Un saludo y espero volver a verte por aquí pronto! ^^**

**MrStabyB11: ¡Hey! ^^ Sí, disfruté de mi viaje a lo grande, ¡muchas gracias! Y espero que el tuyo también lo fuese ^^ Me gusta mucho ésa idea, la de que varios personajes que no tienen nada que ver puedan parecerse tanto en su comportamiento o en sus experiencias... Muchas gracias **¡Un saludo y espero volver a verte por aquí pronto! ^^****

**rustjacque12: ¡Heey! ^^ Me alegro de haberte hecho feliz. Oh, muchas gracias Jaja A mí me llamó la atención de pronto mientras lo escribía y ése Crack shipping me salió solo, y me encantó, aunque irrefutablemente, mi OTP es VixCait y seguirá siendo así, don't worry. **¡Un saludo y espero volver a verte por aquí pronto! ^^****

**Sam Spirit: ¡Hola hola! ^^ Muchas gracias de verdad, por incluso dejar tu comentario desde guest, ojalá más lectores como todos los que tengo ¡! Sí, tengo esa misma idea de Vi, es tan... AW. Sin palabras. Y bueno, no puedo adelantar nada... Pero prometo más infartos ¡Jajaja! **¡Un saludo y espero volver a verte por aquí pronto! ^^****

**M-Gold: ¡Hola! ^^ Bueno, para gustos colores, y para opiniones también ^^ Al menos me alegra que te gustase ^^ **¡Un saludo y espero volver a verte por aquí pronto! ^^****

** .140: ¡Hola por aquí! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ Ya tienes nuevo capítulo ¡! **¡Un saludo y espero volver a verte por aquí pronto! ^^****

**Scarlet Abadeer: ¡Hey! ^^ Jaja, creo que nadie se lo esperaba, jé. Pero me alegro de que gustase ^^ Pues por lectores como tú que me han estado pidiendo más de Kata y Ashe... Éste capítulo es para todos vosotros ^^ **¡Un saludo y espero volver a verte por aquí pronto! ^^****

****Zetta Drachenblut: ¡Hola! *-* Muchas gracias por el mega comentario, me encanta recibir opiniones largas y tendidas. ¡Pues toma mega recompensa ahora! Jaja. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo :3 Pues... Entonces habrá que prepararse para el momento en el que Vi le diga a Caitlyn que besó a Diana... Sí, lo hará, y obviamente, la Sheriff se pondrá loca de celos. La verdad es que tenía ganas de hacer algo con ésos tres antes de "La primera sangre", y se me ocurrió la carrera Jaja. Pues... Después de éste capítulo... Al menos ya sabes quién es que muere... ¡Aunque no quién lo hizo! ¡Jaja! (Me alegro de haber sido el primer comentario tan largo Haha) Pues... ¡Éste capítulo también es para ti que solicitaste más de ellas! Y me dieron ganas de escribir sobre ellas Jaja Así que en vez de un segundito de nada... Tienes 8000 palabras *Guiño guiño* **¡Un saludo y espero volver a verte por aquí pronto! ^^******

****Guest: ¡Hola guest número 1(?)! ^^ ¡JAJAJAJA! Me encantó, desde luego, ése comentario me encantó Jajaja Muchas gracias de verdad ^^ Me has hecho reír un rato Jaja Ya prometí que éste fic lo terminaría, costase lo que costase, así que no voy a dejarlo ^^ Y... ¡Toma KatarinaxAshe Jaja! **¡Un saludo y espero volver a verte por aquí pronto! ^^******

******meme: ¡Hey! ^^ Muchas gracias ^^ Jajaja no os preocupéis hombre, si así fuese, hubiese puesto una advertencia o similar... ¡Disfrutad de la historia! ^^ **¡Un saludo y espero volver a verte por aquí pronto! ^^********

******Guest: ¡Hola guest numero 2(?)! Muchas gracias por tu comentario ¡^^!******

******¡Un saludo y hasta pronto mis querides lectores!******


	8. ¿Relaciones?

**¡Hola holita!**

**¡Papá ha vuelto de compra tabaco después de casi medio año! (?)**

**De verdad, me disculpo con vosotros todo lo que queráis y creo que nunca daré las suficientes disculpas que os merecéis, de verdad, realmente que lo siento. **

**Sin más dilación, aquí tenéis un próximo capítulo y espero, de verdad, tener el siguiente listo en mucho menos tiempo, pero me voy a Alemania dentro de poco por una beca, y tuve mucho que estudiar estos meses. ¡Que no me estaba tocando la barriga a la bartola!**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

"¿Seguro que son estupideces?" Se detuvo un instante mirándola, parecía... ¿Aflijida? Realmente... ¿le importaba el no entenderla? Así estaba... por un momento se sintió reconfortada ante tal preocupación, la cuál jamás se pensó podría tener por... ¿Perderla?

¿Cómo podría perderla, si lo último que imaginaba era un día sin su presencia? Claro, ella no lo sabía pero... Nunca podría separarse de ella. La observó un instante más, y es que se veía tan vulnerable temiendo su respuesta que solo quería avanzar, sostenerla entre sus brazos y susurrarle al oído cuántos besos le debía por cada minuto sin ella. ¿Qué sucedería si lo hiciese?

\- Claro que lo son, Caitlyn.- Asintió tratando de ver sus ojos, pesando detenidamente en qué decir para no volver a cagarla... Quizás debería poner su corazón en el puño y dejar que lo observase un instante para entenderlo.

\- Solo... Necesito que creas en mí, no te pido tanto como yo creo en ti, con la mitad me bastaría...- Murmuró viendo como a medida que hablaba levantaba la mirada.

Le latía tan rápido el corazón en el pecho, que no podía escuchar con claridad sus propios pensamientos. ¿Confiar en Vi la mitad de lo que ella confiaba en su persona? Estuvo a punto de ruborizarse, si no fuese porque le había sido imposible no mirarla tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. ¿Tantísimo confiaba en ella? Se encogió dentro de sí misma, ¿por qué no había confiado antes en Vi? Después de todo lo que había pasado... ¿Podría haber cambiado? Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿en qué aspecto le pedía que confiase? Siempre ponía en sus manos su vida cuando iban a cualquier caso, pero... ¿Sería diferente? No pensaba que se refiriese a éso obviamente...

Recordó de nuevo sus palabras, si Vi después de todo lo que le había hecho, podía confiar plenamente en ella... ¿Por qué ella seguía dudando?

\- De acuerdo.- La interrumpió embelesada, confiaría en Vi, se prometía a sí misma que lo haría.

\- No me lo creo.- Parpadeó rápidamente, su pulso iba a mucha más velocidad, ¿confiaría ahora en ella? Estuvo a sonreír cual niña pequeña, pero se contuvo.- ¿De verdad has dicho éso o es que el Invocador ha vuelto a ti?- Trató de quitarle hierro al asunto, esperando haber despejado todas sus dudas.

Cait se dio cuenta de ello y estuvo a punto de sonreír... ¿Volvía a ser su Vi? Arrugó la nariz y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Si así era, ella no sería quien para deternerla.

\- El Invocador ha vuelto a mí, sí.- Respondió con un tono algo molesto, totalmente fingido.- Pero para pegarte una tunda.- Bufó dándole un ligero y suave golpe en el brazo, dejando que Vi sonriese.

\- ¿Tú a mí? Cupcake, seamos realistas, ¿quieres?- Se burló de ella riendo entre dientes, le alegraba volver a estar con su Sheriff de la misma forma... Era todo lo que quería, a la mierda con lo demás, si estaba cerca de ella le valía.

\- ¿Piensas que si morimos aquí... Morimos realmente?- Preguntó algo pensativa, la verdad es que ése asunto le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- Prefiero no descubrirlo, la verdad.- Respondió chasqueando la lengua, no quería tener que pensar en ello.- Así que... ¿Me tocará trabajo doble para proteger a la Sheriff?- Rió entre dientes, iniciando una nueva broma.

\- Ah, ¿que normalmente me proteges?- Alzó las cejas haciéndose la sorprendida.

Recordó como la defendió frente a Zed, incluso sin haber aclarado las cosas, y le provocó una ligera sonrisa que no pudo contener.

\- ¿Que no?- Puso sus brazos en jarra, sonriendo de forma más pícara. Estaba... feliz. Dio un paso hacia ella alzando una ceja.- ¿Cuántas veces te he salvado la vida?

\- Éso son solo números, nada importante.- Hizo un par de gestos con la mano, restándole importancia.

\- Con que ésas tenemos... Entonces quizás deba ir a proteger a otra persona.- Hizo cejitas, sin dejar su sonrisa.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que tenía a Caitlyn con el juego. Habían dado un par de pasos encarándose, y ahora sus ojos la miraban a un palmo de ella, totalmente expectantes.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, estaba frente a Vi, y pudo comparar el azul de sus ojos con el cielo, una gran añoranza la invadió ante ello, y se detuvo a observarla, sin darse cuenta exactamente de lo que hacía. Ahora, podía ver el mar, las olas rompiendo contra los límites de sus ojos con intención de saltar hacia la libertad. ¿Sería ella una ola?

De pronto, ante el silencio de Cait, Vi se alarmó. ¿Le habría sentado mal el comentario? Comenzó a desesperarse al verla únicamente ahí parada, sin poder disfrutar de aquella cercanía. Un poco menos de... ¿auto control? y acabaría por besarla... Tenía que decir algo para que no se molestase.

Pero dejó de pensar.

Caitlyn avanzó hasta ella para su sorpresa, grata por supuesto y pasó sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo para abrazarla. No tardó un instante en apretujarla en aquel abrazo, aunque no lo entendiese... No quería que se separase de ella. Desprendía un calor que la sofocaba y a la vez la reconfortaba. Sentía su pecho elevarse al respirar chocando contra el suyo propio, y una urgencia de besarla llegó hasta sus labios, haciendo de tripas corazón para contenerse. El corazón de Cait... ¿latía tan fuerte como el suyo? Apretó un poco más el brazo, acariciándole el pelo como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

No pudo evitarlo, se sintió con tantísimas ganas de sentirla... Que no dudó en hacerlo. En ése momento, notó como le acariciaba el pelo y se encontraba tan protegida... Se aferró más a ella de la misma forma que Vi la apretó. Si no fuese porque no podía verla, se reiría de que estuviese totalmente ruborizada. Quiso hablar, pero acababa de encontrar un sitio donde estar en paz, escuchando sus latidos... ¿Latía tan fuerte como el suyo?

\- Gracias...- Se escapó un leve susurro casi en su oído, llamando la atención de la pelirosa.

\- No tienes que darlas, tu siempre serás mi Cupcake.- Murmuró en respuesta, acariciando su pelo.

No sabía si con ello le estaba diciendo más de lo que quería saber... Pero no le importaba... Oh dios, ¿habría dicho algo de más? Se puso nerviosa de pronto.

Caitlyn se encogió entre sus brazos, un escalofrío se le unió. ¿Sería siempre su Cupcake? Por algún motivo, ése mote no ya no le molestaba... Al contrario, de sus labios... Aquellas palabras le acababan de darle una flecha en todo el corazón, ¿sería así de simple...?

\- Yo... Intentaré confiar en ti.- Añadió tratando de no enrojecer en un susurro junto a su oído con suavidad, erizando todo el bello de su nuca.

"Por amor de Dios, Cait deja de hacer éso... Deja de acercarme a ti." Se quedó estática y dejó de acariciarle el pelo. Aquellas palabras... La hicieron sonreír de forma estúpida contra su cuello. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Interpretó su rigidez como la sorpresa ante sus palabras, y sonrió tontamente ante ello, tratando de borrarla al instante.

\- Pero si me mientes, cambiaré de opinión.- Apretó los labios aún en el abrazo al darse cuenta de cuánto había afectado a la pelirosa y de que se sentía totalmente avergonzada tras decirlo, dejando escapar una leve risa algo nerviosa.

Aspiró con fuerza su aroma antes de tener intención de separarse, y ahora fue ella la que se quedó estática.

¿Olía a Diana?

Todo aquel bucólico momento se fue al traste.

El miedo la volvió a embargar, pero aquel pareció sentir ser otro miedo diferente. ¿Cómo se había quedado impregnado su olor? Aspiró de nuevo con delicadeza, tratando de encontrar su propio aroma, pero tras aquel abrazo no se había quedado en ella... ¿Por qué estaba temblando? Se separó del abrazo aturdida. No podía ser... No sería... ¿Verdad?

Miró a sus ojos fijamente cuando comenzó a apartarse de ella y a temblar suavemente. Totalmente extrañada y confundida aguardó a que dijese algo.

\- Vi... ¿Cómo de cercanas sois Diana y tú?- Preguntó intentando irse por las ramas, pero aquella pregunta de sopetón era lo único que se le ocurrió.

\- ¿Hmmn?- La pregunta la pilló totalmente por sorpresa, parpadeó un par de veces.- Mucho.- Se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Qué hay con éso?

\- Tú... ¿Has besado a Diana?- Volvió a preguntar, haciendo que los ojos de Vi se abriesen como cuencas.

¿Cómo...? Los ojos de la castaña parecían aturdidos. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Era imposible que las hubiese visto... ¡Si había estado con Leona! Estuvo a punto de delatarse a sí misma oliéndose la ropa, pero se contuvo, imaginando la razón. ¿Acaso olería a ella? Joder, ¿cómo había sido tan tonta e irresponsable? Claro, que nunca pensaría que Caitlyn la abrazaría y menos que tras éso descubriese sus sentimientos por la morena, pero... ¡¿Y ahora qué coño le iba a decir?! ¿Mentirle? ¿Después de haber avanzado tanto? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Después de haber avanzado tanto?

"Yo... Intentaré confiar en ti..." "Pero si me mientes, cambiaré de opinión." Recordó abatida.

\- Sí...- Respondió secamente, Cait ya no la mirada.- Pero fue solo...- Intentó excusarse sin éxito.

_Su peor pesadilla hecha realidad._

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones Vi, es tu vida.- Contestó esbozando una suave y falsa sonrisa mientras la miraba, sentía pequeños pinchazos dispersos por distintas partes de su cuerpo, en su pecho, en su estómago, en su garganta y en su corazón.

¿Qué esperaba? Ella ya sabía que se gustaban... Y era lo normal, ¿si dos personas se gustaban... estaban juntas no? ¿Por qué iba a gustarle ella a Vi? Se había hecho ilusiones pero... La realidad estaba ahí.

Maldito sentido del bien y del mal, del amor, de la verdad y de su jodida madre, maldición.

\- No te preocupes, sabré respetar tu espacio.- Continuó quitando todo contacto físico con Vi. Ésta aún, atónita, no había reaccionado. ¿No le importaba? Algo en ella se entristeció soberanamente, pensó que Cait... Joder.- Ve con ella, yo volveré con Leona.- Le casi ordenó comenzando a caminar.

\- Caitlyn.- La llamó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Está bien.- Dijo simulando una grata sonrisa.- No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida privada, Vi.- No sabía si estaban o no juntas pero... El hecho era que ambas pegaban.- Hasta luego.

¿No le importaba? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué se ilusionaba con Cait? Estaba claro que solo la veía como una compañera, amiga en el mayor de los casos... Se dejó caer contra el muro. ¿Podría solo conformarse con su sonrisa tras aquel abrazo? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil todo?

Caitlyn prosiguió caminando de vuelta a la base con un pensamiento muy claro. Vi y ella no podrían estar juntas, aunque admitiese en algún momento de su vida cualquier sentimiento que pudiese albergar por ella, así que... Tendría que olvidarse de ella y evitar que sucediese.

* * *

Anduvía a paso rápido entre los arbustos de la jungla, mirando hacia todos lados, como si... Buscase a alguien. Cada pocos pasos se aseguraba de portar su arma, aunque en todo momento la sentía tras ella. Estaba... ¿nerviosa?

Continuó lo que parecía ser su camino, comenzando a correr, tratando de no quedarse atrás y dejar de pensar en desvarios mientras todo su cuerpo se movía en perfecta armonía. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Salió del último apareciendo en el río y se detuvo tratando de recuperar el aliento. ¿La había perdido? Joder, era más rápida de lo que recordaba. Frunció sus labios, ¿cómo no lo iba a ser? Se deslizó hasta la entrada de la jungla contraria, oteando el camino. ¿Por dónde se podría...?

De pronto, una mano la cogió por la espalda y otra la agarró de la boca, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, fue arrastrada hacia atrás, entrando en uno de los arbustos, le dio la vuelta y así pudo mirar de frente a su agresor.

Unos ojos verdes como la más pura esmeralda la miraban fijamente, quedándose inmóvil en aquella posición. Su respiración se agitó de pronto, cortándose en ligeros instantes donde pensaba necesitaría dar largas bocanadas de aire para recuperarlo. Eran como dos grandes recipientes de energía que se almacenaba con fuerza y con furia. En ése instante fue que se dio cuenta de la situación y la distancia que las separaba. Estaban a escasos centímetros y podía sentir sus labios casi en los suyos. _Su aliento contra su boca. Su pecho contra el suyo. Sus manos todavía en su cuerpo. Su presencia dentro de su corazón. _Estuvo a punto de jadear ante tal aspecto pero aguantó el aliento, reprimiéndolo. A veces ni ella misma entendía que no podía sucumbir a ello, a pesar de ser su elección.

\- ¿Qué te crees que haces?- Bufó la muchacha apartándola de un empujón, intentando doblegar su corazón.

\- Pensé que tenía derecho ya que me andabas siguiendo.- Susurró entrecerrando los ojos, aquella muchacha era una caja de sorpresas, le decía que no se acercase a ella, y ahora la seguía. Se acercó a ella el espacio que recientemente había puesto entre ambas.- ¿No te enseñaron, _reina_, que está mal seguir a las personas sin su autorización?- Añadió sinuosa, en un susurro muy suave, burlándose de ella.

Apretó los puños con fuerza para sostenerle la mirada. En un antaño le hubiese tenido miedo, incluso cualquier persona a la misma distancia lo tendría ahora pero ella... La había visto realmente... La había descubierto al desnudo... y había conocido el verdadero corazón de Katarina. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar ésta situación si aún sentía un irrascible ardor en su pecho?

\- No eres tan importante para ello.- Mintió totalmente tranquila, aunque éso no decía que no estuviese alerta. También conocía a la peliroja y sabía lo que podía hacer.

\- Mientes muy mal.- Se separó de ella echándole un vistazo descaradamente. Ashe notó como si una parte de su propia energía se fuese con ella, dejándole un gran vacío a su alrededor junto con una sensación de cansancio que no entendió.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¿Mataste a Tresh?- Espetó sin caer en sus provocaciones, retomando fuerzas.

Eh, un momento. ¿Pensaba que había matado ella a Tresh?

Aquello se ponía interesante.

\- ¿Has venido solo para éso?- Se quejó decepcionada, pero Ashe solo la miró largamente, odiaba ésa nueva mirada suya después de haberla conocido antes de volver así, tan vivaz y alegre, ¿qué le habría sucedido?- ¿A ti qué te importa si lo he matado yo o no?

\- Me importa.- Respondió frunciendo el ceño. Katarina la miró con curiosidad.

¿No podrías haber pensado en lo que te dije antes?

¿Estaba molestada? Alucinante.

\- Ashe, no quieras jugar a ser la reina buena y que defiende a los débiles.- Le advirtió con cansancio.- Además, yo no lo hice, ¿me crees estúpida? Yo solo mato por dinero, deberías saberlo.

Por un instante no respondió. ¿Sería cierto? Era Katarina, podría mentirle sin inmutarse ni parpadear si quiera. Y sí, lo sabía perfectamente, pero éso no quitaba el hecho de que era una asesina a sangre fría. Realmente, si se paraba a pensarlo, nadie acusó ni miró a Katarina, todas las miradas fueron hacia Zed... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sabían algo que ella no?

\- ¿Por qué debería de creerte?- Frunció el ceño pensando en lo anterior.

\- Yo nunca te he mentido.- Contestó instantáneamente, sin pensarlo.- ¿Por qué dudarías de mí?

\- Sí que me mentiste.- Habló con voz neutra, imperturbable, refiriéndose a hacia tantos años.

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿Mentirle? ¿Cuándo? Creo que estaba tremendamente equivocada con lo que quisiera que pensase.

\- No, no te mentí nunca.- Insistió frunciendo el ceño también.- Tú sabías que yo era una asesina desde el principio.

\- Pero me ocultaste que eras Katarina.

\- Eh, _reinecita_, tu tampoco me dijiste que eras Ashe, entonces tú también me mentiste en todo momento.- Soltó sin apartar la mirada, ¿qué se creía?

\- Quizás no hubo nada de cierto.- Se dejó caer hacia atrás, y por un momento pudo ver lo cansada, quizás emocionalmente que se encontraba. Aquella no era su Ashe feliz...

Pero sus palabras le encendieron. ¿Que no había habido nada de cierto? Es decir, le había abierto todo ella para su persona, ¿y ahora le decía tal cosa?

\- Creo que has olvidado muchas cosas.- Dijo entre dientes, totalmente enfadada y con el ceño aún más fruncido.

Se acercó a ella y unió ambos labios en un enfurecido beso. La tomó por ambos lados de la cara con sus manos para que no consiguiese separarla, al igual que la apretaba contra el muro. Ashe totalmente desconcertada y perdida, pataleó contra ella, quitó sus manos de sus mejillas, pero en cuanto lo consiguió, ambas le envolvieron el cuerpo para no marcharse.

¿Por qué la besaba? ¿No entendía que no podía? Intentó volver a resistirse mientras sus labios dominaban los suyos y ésa urgencia por volver a sentirlos le hacía arder cada parte de su cuerpo donde ella la sujetaba. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en hacerlo? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Ella era... De pronto, se rindió, dejó de luchar, de pensar. Acogió aquellos labios ardientes que tanto la demandaban. Eran ácidos y dulces a la vez, peligrosos, provocaban en cada movimiento un giro de 360º en su estómago y unas insaciables ganas de dejar escapar leves suspiros y gemidos de su garganta. Todo su vello estaba erizado, su mente totalmente nublada, por fin había podido probar aquellos labios...

Derramó una pequeña lágrimas, volviendo a la realidad que la llevaba atormentando. Aquello era imposible. Ella... estaba casada.

¿Era Katarina consciente de ello?

Se separó bruscamente de ella tras la baja guardia de Katarina, que había pensado lo había conseguido. La empujó con fuerza acto seguido, haciéndola caer de la confusión.

\- No puedes ir besando a cualquiera por ahí.- Bajó la cabeza para que no le pudiese ver el rostro.- No vuelvas a rozarme.- Añadió abandonando el arbusto.

Katarina la miró atónita. ¿Acababa de ver una lágrima deslizándose por su barbilla?

Siguió con la mirada como pretendía marcharse, quedándose en el suelo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se había arrepentido? Tragó saliva confundida y nerviosa.

\- ¿Sí, de verdad? Vaya ser que cojas pulgas por no ser de tu nobleza.- Bufó levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, ya no estaba. Sonrió suavemente, se había enfadado, no estaba segura de por qué, aunque tampoco le importaba en demasía. Lo único que le interesó fue aquella lágrima, sonrió aún más asomándose por el arbusto.

El corazón de Ashe comenzaba a derretirse.

Sigilosamente, se escabulló pasando desapercibida.

* * *

Llegó apesadumbrada junto a Leona, prefería no pensar más en ello, solo le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza, si es que podía sentirlo... ¿Admitía con éso que... le gustaba Vi? ¿Una mujer? Tomó aire cansada, sí, sería mejor dejar de pensar.

\- ¿Qué tal fue?- Preguntó curiosa Leona al verla llegar.- ¿Volvieron a pelear?- Preguntó con cuidado por la cara que traía.

\- No.- Negó suavemente y se dejó caer a su lado, cruzando las piernas.- Solo estoy cansada de estar aquí...- Realmente no mentía, no habían peleado, así que no tenía que sentirse mal.

\- Ya... Te entiendo.- Asintió la Solari sin querer meterse quizás donde no la llamaban.- Y no es que estén por colaborar los demás.- Suspiró, ella también estaba cansada, nerviosa, insegura... Entre Diana y que estaban encerrados...

\- Son todos muy diferentes.- Habló pensativa.- Y no los más amigables.

\- ¿Crees que Zed después de mí... Pudo matar a Tresh?- Preguntó mirando al suelo.

\- No estoy segura.- Exhaló por la nariz mirando a su amiga, era obvio que estaba preocupada, pero allí todos estaban en peligro. ¿De quién podían fiarse?- Pero no deberías de preocuparte, después de que todos saben lo que sucede si matas a alguien... No creo que nadie quiera arriesgarse.

\- Puede ser...

\- ¿Estás bien, Leona?- Dejó su mano en su hombro con cariño.

\- Hmn...- Murmuró suavemente.- Estoy muy confundida por Diana...- Sintió la mano de Cait acariciándole para reconfortarla.- ¿Y si la he culpado todos estos años sin que tenga... la culpa? ¿Y por qué debería de creerle ahora? ¿Por qué no me dijo antes en todo caso?

Leona le recordaba a ella, llena de dudas, de miedo, de confusión... Y todo por las palabras de una segunda persona. Y como si a ellas se les pudiese llegar y preguntarse directamente algo. Suspiró un instante cuando un pequeño pensamiento llegó a su cabeza. ¿Le gustaría a Leona Diana?

Se quedó pensativa, y después algo la entristeció apurada, ¿sabría Leona que Vi y Diana estaban juntas o lo que sea que tuvieran? Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿se lo debería de decir?

\- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas más tranquilamente? Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar... Ahora que deja que te acerques a ella.

\- Debería... Tengo derecho a saber qué pasó...- Se convenció de ello pretendiendo levantarse.- Aunque después decida si creerla o no...

Se volvió a morder el labio inferior. Vi había ido con Diana, ¿y si estaban juntas...? ¿Y si Leona gustaba de la Lunari y las veía? Sopesó lo que hacer e inspiró profundamente, estaba hasta las narices. Que bien, se le había pegado una expresión de Vi.

\- No deberías de ir ahora.- Le advirtió levantándose junto a ella.

\- ¿Hmmn?- La miró intrigada.

\- Vi fue a buscar a Diana.- Añadió sin querer dar más detalles.- Espera a que hable con ella...

\- ¿Han hecho muy buenas migas no?

\- Sí.- Asintió.- Demasiadas.- Dijo para sí.

\- ¿Estás mejor con Vi?- Le preguntó de nuevo, no se creía lo que le había dicho, ¿qué pasaría entre ésas dos?

\- Podría decirse...- Asintió de nuevo, desviando un poco la mirada.

\- Yo creo que tenéis una amistad muy fuerte.- Sonrió suavemente, intentando reconfortarla.

Leona sí que era una amiga de verdad... Realmente, podría decirse, su mejor amiga. Se alegraba en sobre manera de que se quedase aquí con ella, aunque a la vez le apenaba. Además, ¿debía de decirle lo que sabía?

\- Voy a ir a buscarla... Si la veo con Vi, esperaré a que hablen, no quiero retrasar...- Insistió.

\- Leona...- Se pasó una mano por la nuca llamándola. _Lo siento amiga._\- No deberías de ir.- Volvió a decirle.- Vi me contó que...- Continuó antes de que hablase ella, ¿cómo se lo tomaría?- Ellas dos...- Hizo un par de gestos con las manos, intentando que sobrentendiera sus palabras.

\- ¿Cómo?- Parpadeó sin terminar de comprenderlo, ¿qué quería decir Caitlyn?

\- Leona, que ellas dos están...- Prosiguió descendiendo la mirada, le azoraba demasiado para decir que estaban juntas, que Vi le había confesado que se habían besado.

Leona abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Que Diana estaba con Vi? Algo se le removió por dentro. ¿Por qué...? ¿Le gustaban entonces las mujeres? ¿Le gustaría solo Vi? Se estremeció ante aquel pensamiento. Jamás lo hubo imaginado... Tampoco había pensado que pudiese gustarle alguien... Su pecho se oprimió. ¿Le habría dado su primer beso a Vi? No comprendía el por qué, aquello le molestó, aunque más que éso se sentía entristecida... Ella nunca había besado a nadie, y ahora... No sabía qué pensar. ¿Había imaginado su primer beso con ella? Sintió un calambre llegar hasta su espina dorsal. ¿Esas ganas de compartir su vida con Diana en aquel entonces, eran más que amistad? ¿Era amor? Nunca se lo había planteado... La había odiado tanto... ¿Había? ¿Ya no la odiaba? ¿Le había querido antes de su traición? ¿Y después? ¿Se habría convertido el odio en amor? ¿Pensó alguna vez que Diana estaba...? Se encogió mareada, aquello no podía ser... Necesitaba hablar con ella, aclarar qué pasó.

\- Iré con cuidado entonces de no molestar.- Apretó el estómago para no aparentar debilidad.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- Se ofreció prediciendo como estaba.

\- Gracias...- Asintió emprendiendo camino junto a Caitlyn. ¿Le gustaba entonces Diana? En qué lío se acababa de meter... Ella... Diana... Por el Dios Sol... Aquello era imposible.

* * *

\- Gangplank, te has vuelto muy lento.- Se rió Amumu mientras lo volvía a adelantar con sus vendas.

\- Yo si que te voy a dar a ti lento.- Farfulló enfadado.- No cantes victoria tan pronto.- Rocas comenzaron a caer del cielo, ralentizando a la momia.

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me subestima?- Susurró muy entristecido, lanzando su ultimate para detenerlo.

\- ¡Joder!- Gritó el pirata al ver que volvía a adelantarse.- Maldita Momia enana y...- Gruñó maldiciéndolo hasta que se detuvo al ver lo que había delante, ¿qué era aquello...?- ¡Amumu!- Vociferó advirtiéndole, ¿era una mancha?- ¡Amumu! ¡Detente!

De pronto, pudo escuchar su grito y el Yordle desapareció ante su mirada. Totalmente nervioso y desesperado corrió hacia donde parecía haberse caído.

Se detuvo en seco, mirando aquello que sus ojos se negaban a creer. Un enorme agujero negro se hallaba en el suelo. Retrocedió miedoso hacia atrás, los límites de la especie de agujero, que ocupaba casi todo el ancho de aquella parte del río, parecían distorsionados, pequeños trozos de bits irregulares. También chisporroteaban... Como si estuviesen vivos... ¿Qué narices era aquello? ¿Qué...?

\- ¿Amumu?

Se estremeció tragando saliva. Dio un paso, aproximándose al borde con total cautela y miró hacia abajo con el mayor de los cuidados. Nada, no había absolutamente nada. Parecía un sótano con sin ningún tipo de luz, excepto pequeños destellos violáceos que aparecían de la nada.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Dónde...? ¿Había desaparecido? ¿Habría... muerto?

* * *

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Resopló cansada, se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyada en la pared.

No debía de haberle contada nada a Leona... ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué pasaría cuando la viese? ¿Le pediría explicaciones? Bufó. Claro que le pediría una explicación... Esa Solari... ¡Joder! Apretó el puño con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de su...? ¿enemiga? Tomó aire tranquilizándose. Sabía muy bien el cómo. Desde que la conoció... Había caído total y rendidamente ante sus pies. Cerró los ojos recordando.

"Caminaba por una plaza, una gran y larga plaza, la primera vez que la vio. Ella buscaba piedrecitas, para hacer un dibujo en el suelo, el cuál luego le destruyeron el resto de niños por no ser de su gusto. Su sonrisa era como un Sol enorme que brillaba con energía propia, que desprendía su propio calor. Recordaba haberse quedado quieta al otro lado sin que la viese en cuanto entró en su campo de visión, petrificada, y por mucha gente que le pudo obstruir la mirada, al pasar, ella siempre seguía sonriendo tan abierta pero tímidamente. _¿Quién era ella? _Pensó cada vez que la veía en aquel sitio, el mismo día a la misma hora, y empezó a frecuentar cada vez más la plaza.

Un día, pareciendo ser uno cualquiera, jugaba en un pequeño patio a hacer largas cadenas de hojas, así podría ir a investigar al bosque sin perderse... Era un plan magistral. _Añoró en mitad del recuerdo aquella su inocencia._ De pronto, alguien le tocó por detrás. Ella no tenía amigos, siempre estaba sola, y la verdad fue que se sorprendió que alguien se acercase, y aún más cuando al voltearse se topó con quien menos se esperaba, aquella Solari que tanto observaba... Estaba ahí. Sonriéndole... Y el Sol fue para ella por un instante.

Desde entonces, como una adicción, su sonrisa se había vuelto el único Sol que había adorado.

_Se había enamorado de su Diosa."_

Sonrió con suavidad, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Se había enamorado de ella, de su sonrisa, de su Sol... De su Diosa, hasta... ¿aquel día?

Abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿La odiaba? Inspiró profundamente, con lentitud. ¿La amaba? Expiró suavemente. Nunca podría olvidar a Leona, nunca. ¿La perdonaría algún día si ella aceptaba su verdad y se lo pedía? Habían sido tantos años en soledad sin ella... Quizás algún día podría perdonarla... Quizás... Podría dejar de odiarla... Aunque ya no estaba del todo segura de hacerlo, podría estar simplemente... ¿Decepcionada? Suspiró con fuerza.

¿Por qué tuvo que tener un corazón tan bueno? ¿Cómo no iba a amarla?

Se había enamorado de ella, de su sonrisa, de su Sol... De su Diosa, hasta... ¿aquél día?

Abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿La odiaba? Inspiró profundamente, con lentitud. ¿La amaba? Expiró suavemente. Nunca podría olvidar a Leona, nunca. ¿La perdonaría algún día si ella aceptaba su verdad y se lo pedía? Habían sido tantos años en soledad sin ella... Quizás algún día podría perdonarla... Quizás... Podría dejar de odiarla por haberse marchado, aunque ya no estaba del todo segura de seguir con esa rabia hacia ella, podría estar simplemente... ¿Decepcionada? Suspiró con fuerza.

¿Por qué tuvo que tener un corazón tan bueno? ¿Cómo no iba a amarla?

Aún así, no podía cambiar de un día para otro, aunque su corazón lo anhelase.

\- ¿Diana?- Escuchó de pronto a su derecha, sobresaltándose y endureciendo el rostro.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Se levantó para enfrentar quien fuese.

Leona y Caitlyn aparecieron juntas, y la Lunari se quedó algo confundida, estática en el sitio. ¿Qué hacía la Sheriff ahí?

\- ¿Y Vi?- Preguntó inmediatamente mirando hacia ambos lados.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?- Alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos, dejando escapar un suave bufido.

Leona miró a la morena colocándole la mano en el hombro.

Por un lado, se alegró infinitamente de no haberla encontrado allí con Diana, pero por otro lado, ¿dónde estaba entonces?

\- Quiero hablar contigo Diana.- Habló sin esperar respuesta de Cait.

Lo sabía, es que lo sabía. Era Leona, ¿cómo no iba a querer saberlo?

\- Si piensas que voy a cruzar media palabra contigo, estás muy equiv...- Un grito la detuvo y ambas tres se pusieron en guardia.

Se miraron automáticamente estupefactas. ¿Qué había sido éso? ¿Otra muerte? Comenzaron a correr en aquella dirección, no podía ser que hubiese vuelto a pasar.

¿Es que nadie la escuchaba? ¿Así seguiría siendo hasta que salieran de allí? ¿O tendrían que morir uno a uno para que alguien se diese cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo? Por amor de Dios y de los Invocadores, si no conseguían salir pronto, aquello no iba a acabar bien.

Salieron de la maleza y vieron a Gangplank parado de espaldas a ellas, mirando hacia abajo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se acercaron con cautela. ¿Qué estaba miran... do? Las tres al dar un par de pasos pudieron ver atónitas aquel enorme agujero en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?- Murmuró la morena deteniéndose en el sitio mientras las otras dos avanzaban más rápido hacia él. Aquello se escapaba de sus manos.

\- ¿Gangplank?- Leona llegó hasta él junto con Diana y le rozó el hombro para llamar su atención.

\- Yo... Estaba corriendo con Amumu y...- Reaccionó apartando la mirada del agujero, viendo como las chicas lo imitaban y en círculo miraron intentando ver su fondo con cautela.- Desapareció.

\- ¿Cómo que desapareció...?- Caitlyn ya se había unido a ellos y calló de pronto al comprenderlo, Amumu... ¿había caído dentro del agujero?

\- No vio... el agujero... llevaba más... ventaja y para cuando me di cuenta...- Hablaba con un tono lejano, realmente afectado. Solo podía pensar en si él hubiese ido ganando y caído por él.

\- No puede ser...- Negó levemente Leona encogiéndose sobre sí misma, Diana le echó un vistazo, pero apretó los labios, sin hacer nada.- ¿Salió de la nada?- El pirata solo asintió.

\- Lo que nos faltaba.- Murmuró Caitlyn intentando reponerse.- ¿Pero por qué no se ha escuchado el asesinato?- Cuestionó pensativa.

\- ¿Si desapareció, cuenta como muerte realmente?- Se manifestó Diana tratando de pensar también en ello.

\- Tiene que haber una explicación...

\- ¿Y si... Están intentando que desaparezcamos?- Habló de nuevo la Lunari sin apartar la mirada del agujero.- Porque dudo que haya sucedido por casualidad...

* * *

Estaba hasta las narices de todo el mundo, bueno, más bien de Caitlyn, pero se había propagado al resto. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Diana con que le gustaba Leona pero aún así pretende que la odia. Leona que más de lo mismo. Ella misma con Caitlyn que no sabe qué hacer, y si tenía algo de esperanza, la Sheriff se encargó de borrársela al darle ánimos con Diana. Vaya maldita y real mierda.

Tras unos minutos caminando y golpeando todo lo que veía, no supo exactamente por dónde iba. Se suponía que a buscar a la peli-vieja, pero en aquel momento se la iba sudando, quería estar consigo misma. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué le tenía que gustar Cupcake y estropearlo todo? Dio otro fuerte puñetazo en la pared, descargando toda su rabia, pero ésta ni se inmutó. La que estaba por venir...

\- Y por si fuese ya poco, estoy aquí encerrada con todos éstos.- Bufó para sí misma, acababa de llegar a la conclusión de que las cosas tenían que cambiar.

\- Tu espíritu de compañerismo me abruma.- Habló una voz metálica tras ella, conforme empezó a escucharla, se volteó lo más rápido que pudo, con cara de fastidio.

\- Zed, no estoy para tus estupideces.- Dejó escapar con cansancio.- ¿Quién narices eres tú para opinar?- Tensó sus músculos alerta.

\- ¿Tú no quieres matarlos también acaso?- Cuestionó estirando lo que le pareció a Vi la sonrisa más desagradable que había visto nunca, y mira que de pequeña estuvo con muchos vagabundos, pues Zed se llevaba el premio Mister sonrisa.

\- Estás enfermo.- Respondió secamente.- Aunque no es nada que no sepa ya.

\- Le quitas el encanto a la vida.- Murmuró jugueteando con sus dedos.

\- ¿Pero qué te has creído?- Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, y él solo conseguía aumentarlo más. Sus guanteletes desprendieron un pequeño resplandor azul, indicando estar cargados para lanzarse.- Como vuelvas a tocar a Leona, o a Diana, o te acerques a alguno juro que...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a matar?- Comenzó a reír desquiciado.- Parece que estar mucho tiempo con la Sheriff te ha pegado el cerebro, ¿no eres tú la asesina criminal? ¿Ahora te preocupas por tus... _amigos_?

\- Tú mataste a Tresh.- Masculló entre dientes, apretando los puños. No le importaban si eran sus amigos o no, pero eran inocentes, ¿qué de malo habría hecho Tresh? Nada.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería de haberlo hecho?- Cruzó sus brazos dejando ver sus cuchillas afiladas como sierras.

\- ¿Quién si no? Antes atacaste a Leona, y de no ser por...

\- Ah... Ahora yo seré el culpable de todo...- Pareció como si pensase en voz alta, desconcertando ligeramente a Vi.- Ésto va a ser divertido.- Rió entre dientes.

\- No juegues conmigo, asesino.- Negó suavemente a modo de advertencia, alzando una ceja y ambos puños.

\- ¿Tú me llamas a mí asesino?- Murmuró como si no le interesase su... "_advertencia_".- Has matado a casi tantas personas como yo, ¿por ser ellos asesinos, y lo mío simples personas, se disfraza de crimen y tu quedas impune?- Cuestionó mirándola fijamente.

\- No es lo mismo.- Gruñó con furia.

\- Ah... Porque eres la perrita de la policía, se me olvidaba.

\- Mira, hijo de la grandísima...- Intentó controlarse antes de continuar.- Tú matas por placer, yo no lo hago.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces no puedes dormir verdad? Ah... con tanto dolor por quitar vidas ajenas... ¿Cómo puedes acusarme a mí de asesino?- Estiró de nuevo una sonrisa macabra.

De pronto, perdió los nervios y su control. Con los guanteletes cargados se lanzó a velocidad vertiginosa hacia él con el brazo extendido acabado en su puño. Aplastó el cuerpo de Zed contra el muro, automáticamente lo agarró después con la otra por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo, encarándolo desde allí.

\- No juegues conmigo.- Repitió a centímetros de su rostro, con la sangre hirviendo.- Eres un asesino que disfruta de la sangre y el miedo de tu rival, mataste a Tresh sin motivo, al igual que atemorizaste a Leona, como vuelvas a acercarte a mí, juro que te matar...

\- Yo no maté a Tresh.- Intentó hablar lo más claro que la mano de Vi rodeándole la garganta le permitió, pero consiguió sonreír lo suficiente.

\- ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo?- Apretó con un poco más de fuerza, enfurecida y desconcertada.

\- Pregúntale a tu nueva amiga la Lunar.- Todavía estaba sujeto, aunque pudo escapar desde el mismo instante en que se lanzó contra él, pero había merecido la pena no hacerlo por ver ahora su cara.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Diana con todo ésto?

\- Ella lo mató.- Sonrió anchamente notando como Vi relajó la mano de su cuello, y su rostro se tornaba de cualquier color y expresión.

\- ¿Qué?

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Pensáis que Diana tuvo que ver algo entonces con el asesinato de Tresh? ¿Y de los caminos que van siguiendo las relaciones?**

**Respuestas:**

**Han sido muchos comentarios a éste capítulo y todos ellos más o menos con el mismo fin... ¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza! De verdad, jamás pensé que tendría la poca decencia de tardar tanto ay. También decir que me alegra lo que no podría ni escribir, que os guste tantísimo la pareja de Ashe y Katarina, nunca había leído nada de ellas, y que vea que hay tanta gente que al escribirla lo descubrieron, me emociono mucho porque no sabía cómo sentaría. Tengo en mente varios Katashe, pero primero he decidido terminar los fanfics que tengo en marcha ahora mismo, que son 4-5 y me están consumiendo demasiado tiempo.**

**Siento no responder también uno por uno, pero sería retrasar un par de días la actualización y probablemente me matéis. **

**Sin duda, en la siguiente os responderé como es debido, un servidor lo promete.**

**¡Hasta pronto y espero leeros en los comentarios!**


End file.
